Along Came A Spider
by free man writer
Summary: "Ok How did I end up here?" Spiderman arrives in a new universe. like that's never happened before. But this time this universe is in dire need of a hero from a genocidal threat. "Well, like Uncle Ben Always told me. With Great Power, comes Great responsibility". Simple Summary don't need to say much. PeterXMiranda. There will be some AU with Spider-Man so just bare with me
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is one of my more radical ideas so here we are. I didn't think much of it besides getting it done. **

**I don't know why but for some reason I felt compelled to do so. **

**I'm still going to update my other stories as well as publish my Halo/Young Justice crossover alongside this one.**

**I've taken a lot of inspiration from other crossovers so we'll see how this one goes. If it doesn't work out, this story will probably get deleted or set up for adoption. I am doing a Miranda/Peter romance. At first I thought of doing Liara/Peter or Tali/Peter, but that all changed when BioshockerN7 gave me the brilliant idea of pairing these two, cause in his own words, Opposites attract. Peter is a bit shy but he is also outgoing, bursting with personality and wit and isn't afraid o admit when he's afraid nor does he fear admitting his faults. Miranda is stone cold and doesn't joke around. She finds heroes like Spiderman annoying but can't help but hold a certain amount of respect for them for being so selfless. **

**They both have experienced horrible losses in their lives and fight to protect what's dear to them. Aunt May and Oriana. So yeah, give credit to BioshockerN7 cause he's the man who gave the idea.**

**Also BioshockerN7 was the guy who gave me the title so thanks to him. He is my main partner in developing this story as many of our ideas have been exchanged so I give credit where credit is due **

**Pre ME1 by like two to four months**

**The beginning will be a little rushed so we can just get to the beginning and start the Mass Effect story. So there will be moments where you're like "That doesn't make any sense" or "Why is he trusting so willingly". I know. Like I said, let's just get to the main course**

**Also Male John Sheppard**

**Rate Read and Review and as always Have Nice Day**

Spiderman: Mass Effect Chapter 1

'Ok' Peter Parker A.K.A. Spiderman thought to himself 'Let's rewind'

Spiderman was swinging across a skyline. But it wasn't the Manhattan skyline. No Peter was pretty sure that the Manhattan skyline didn't have any flying cars, a night sky with a sun just beyond the distance.

"I was on my way to the Daily Bugle" Spiderman talked aloud to himself "Then Electro decided to be an ass an cut the power to the city. Then Madame Webb shows up warning me that Electro has some crazy interdimensional artifact and I go stop him, only to end up here when I confronted him. The only question is, where is here?"

Citizens of this new city stared in disbelief and shock through the windows as Spiderman swung past them.

"And it seems as though I'm in an alien city" Spiderman landed on the side of a pole, reminiscent to the Empire State building. His Spider powers allowed the web-head to easily cling to almost any surface and thankfully, it was working like charm.

Peter nearly lost his grip when he finally took in his surroundings.

"Not an alien city" Peter said weakly "Alien ship the size of a planet"

The scene was amazing, automobiles flying around, giant freighter's within the traffic occasionally. Peter leapt down from the pole, falling in a perfect vertical angle. Just as he was a couple dozen yards above the ground level, Spidey thwipped another web line and swung at tremendous speeds due to the momentum of the fall.

Many bystanders jumped back in shock at the red and blue blur that swung by them with insane speed and velocity.

"So let's see what's on my new to do list" Spiderman said to himself "First find out where I am. Why am I here. What is this place. And see if they have any hot dogs"

Spiderman's enhanced senses allowed him to see what looked like a playground. And there were human kids there playing with.

"Ok, Looks like the Navi have finally left Pandora" Spiderman quipped noticing the blue skinned alien kids running around with the human ones. There were two more. One avian in appearance with mandibles and the other looked like a blend between an amphibian and a reptile.

"I know this is going to sound creepy" Spiderman muttered to himself "But when in doubt ask kids"

Spiderman was just about to land in between the kids to ask them where he was when a nearby explosion caught his attention. Spiderman swung round and caught sight of several armored aliens along with some humans, also armored.

'OH COME ON. I'm only here a few minutes and there's a crime already happening' Spiderman thought to himself "Guess crime really is a universal thing"

"But who am I to ignore that" Spiderman said aloud, knowing nobody was around to hear him

Spiderman immediately began web swinging towards the crime scene

At the scene, the bank robbers were cleaning house, setting up a perimeter so that their ride could get them out of here

"Best Haul Ever" A Krogan yelled with savage glee, killing another member of C-sec

"Save the celebration from when we've escaped" The leader of the group, A Turian shouting at the Krogan

"Focus on the C-sec" A human merc yelled

"Extraction should be here in a few moments" Another Turian said over the gun fire

The Turian leader of the group was about to reload his weapon when a sticky substance latched onto the barrel of the gun. The Turian was to surprised to respond when suddenly it was easily yanked out of his hands.

"WHO DID THAT?!" The Turian shouted angrily, causing his partners to look at him

"Where's your weapon?" The Krogan inquired

"Somebody stole it from me" The Turian growled out

"Not Steal" A taunting voice said from above "More like borrowing without asking"

The group of criminals glanced around to locate the source of the voice, when it spoke yet again.

"And here is me 'borrowing' again" several lines shot down from above, grabbing their guns and tugged them out of their hands.

The robbers followed their guns into the hands of an oddly dressed human sitting on the building wall above the bank they just robbed. The human was holding all their guns in their hands with white rope holding them all together.

"Looking for these?" Peter asked teasingly

"Look human" The Krogan growled "Return those guns now, and I'll only break your legs and arms"

"Like I haven't heard that one before" Peter said pretending to be bored

"We've wasted too much time" The Salarian gritted, getting his secondary weapon from his back, prompting the others to do so as well

"Huh, That's a new one" Spiderman said, jumping out of the way of the fire.

He landed in between two of the humans of the group, webbing their eyesight. Peter ducked from a bullet a Turian shot from behind him

"The hell" the Turian shouted, before Spiderman tackled him down and webbed him down to the ground

"SHOOT HIM" The Krogan roared

"Can you not and say you did?" Peter, pretending to plead

"SHUT UP" The Lead Turian shouted "GOD WE JUST MET YOU AND YOU'RE ALREADY ANNOYING THE SHIT OUT OF ME"

"Now now" Peter chided childishly "No need to shout"

"You're right, actions speak louder than shouting" the Krogan holstered his gun and Charged at Spiderman.

Thinking quickly, Spiderman weaved together a large spider web and ran at the Krogan.

"Ok, let me correct you on human terminology, it's 'actions speak louder than words' not shouting barney"

"And" Spiderman said, performing a perfect flip over the Krogan, "OLE"

The Krogan got tangled in the webbing, and fought viciously to escape. Yet the more the Krogan struggled, the more he seemed to get caught in the web.

"YOU FOOL" The Salarian raised his pistol, and pulled the trigger, only for it to explode in his hand. The Crook noticed a sticky substance clogging his gun, and was then flung from his feet, onto a wall, and couldn't move. His mouth was webbed shut and he was bound in place.

"Man this is way too easy" Peter boasted confidently "Looks like all those training sessions with the Avengers are paying off"

Spiderman turned round, only to do a Matrix like dodge. Standing up straight he saw the remaining robbers enter a FLYING CAR.

"SO LONG CHUMP" One of the humans gloated

The car doors closed, then it took off. Spiderman made a quick survey to see at least half a dozen men pinned down by his webbing. Nodding at his handiwork, Spiderman jumped into the air to pursue the fleeing car.

Peter left just as C-sec arrived on the scene, ready to fight but instantly confused to see half a dozen criminals wrapped in what looked like webbing. One of the lead officers approached one o f the captured criminals and pried off a card.

Spiderman in the meantime was hot on the heels of the fleeing lawbreakers. Using his spider sense, Peter weaved in between the traffic flawlessly. He then shot two web lines at the back of the car and both stuck.

Spiderman reeled himself onto the car, his perfect balance allowing him to stand perfectly on top of the speeding vehicle. Casually, Peter walked over to the front and peered down the glass.

The driver of the seat jumped back in fright at the sudden appearance of a masked head. The man flipped over to the side and knocked on the window, making a twirling motion with his hand.

The driver was completely befuddled, but nonetheless opened his window.

"Hi there" The red and blue clad man greeted cheerily "I'm your friendly Neighborhood Spiderman and I was wondering if you could you know…pull over"

"UH guys" the man said, not taking his eyes off of Spiderman

"WHAT?!"

"There's a guy here in a red mask who's sticking on the door"

"Huh" A Turian, the leader of the whole robbery spotted an annoyingly familiar sight

"YOU?!" The Turian shouted, confused and outraged

"Me" Spiderman said bashfully, leaning his head back from the gunfire

"Yeesh what kind of a greeting is that"

The worst kind, seeing as the gun shots spooked the driver, causing him to veer off course, the bottom of the car hitting a roof. The hit scraped an engine, making the driver lose control and the car began to lose altitude.

"Uh oh" Spiderman jumped off the car and created a giant spider web.

Down below, Citizens of the Citadel idly went about their day, getting to work, meeting up with friends, taking care of business and so on.

One Asari was sitting at the table of a café with two friends. A human female and another fellow Asari. They were all enjoying their beverages and each other's company.

The trio then noticed people pointing up at the sky followed by a growing shadow. People then started to scatter a bit, which turned into full blown running.

The group of friends saw a car falling right towards them. They scrambled to get out of there, but one of the Asari fell over. Her friends cried out in horror.

The Asari sat up looking at the descending car, her life flashing before her eyes. She closed her eyes, embracing the end. Then, silence. Nothing happened, there was no more screaming, an eeriness fell over the area along with muttering from all sides.

The Asari peaked a bit, resulting her eyes to widen in amazement and disbelief. The car was a few feet above her, being held up by what looked like a white silk net. Everyone began approaching the scene. The Asari's friends rushed to her side and helped her up.

Then came an even greater surprise. A human wearing body tight red and blue spandex landed at the scene, looking around

"Everyone ok?" He called out looking around. Everyone now turned their attention to this newcomer. However things went to hell again when the side of the car flew open. Out jumped the lead Turian of the bank robbers, credits in hand along with several other stolen objects.

He began firing his weapon at the random citizens.

"HEY" Spiderman shouted

The Turian saw Spiderman and roared firing blindly at the hero. The Hero jumped into the air, bending his body to avoid the fire.

He landed in front of the Turian, webbed both the man's arms across his chest on opposite walls, tossed the gun up, then for an added bonus, webbed the Turians pants and pulled them down, leaving him in his boxers.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" The Turian shouted

Spiderman back up a bit, sensing a crowd gathering around him, and the sounds of police sirens headed this way

"Just your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman" He said nonchalantly, slowly beginning to walk away

The Turian growled, fighting to free himself from his bindings while shouting at Peter

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS SPIDERMAN. YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF M E, YA HEAR?! WHEN I GET OUT, I'LL FIND YA AND KILL YA, YOU'VE GOT NOWHERE TO *CLACK*"

The Turians gun finally returned to its owner, leaving him hanging their unconscious.

"And that's my cue"

Spiderman had a running start, then shot a line, swing into the air, leaving shocked, awed, befuddled and completely confused pedestrians.

"Well" Spiderman said to himself, swing from building to building "All in a day's work. Now to find out where I am"

_At a C-sec office_

Garrus Vakarian was one of the best C-sec detectives you could find. He was good Turian to work with, believed in justice and his responsibility to the Citadel and was a great shot as a sniper.

He was currently enjoying a nice Turian beverage with his legs kicked up on his work desk. It's been a quiet month. Nothing suspicious to note. Save for that Spectre Saren.

Garrus couldn't really explain it, but something about that Turian really rubbed him the wrong way. His suspicion was strengthened with Saren's arrogance, unusual activities when on an assignment and hatred for others especially humans. And lately his past activities has been warranting further investigations but Garrus will get onto it later. Right now he just wanted to relax.

"Hey Garrus" Another fellow Turian walked up to him "There's been a disturbance in the lower regions of the wards. We're being called to check it out"

Garrus sighed in annoyance, but he had a responsibility to the citadel. Downing his drink in one go, Garrus stood up, grabbed a sidearm and exited with his fellow Turian.

The two Turians soon arrived to a bizarre scene to say the least.

There was a car hanging on a white net, it's occupants all tied up in the same thread and another Turian several yards away in very awkward yet humorous position, unconscious.

Garrus was…

"Uh Can someone explain to me what happened here?"

"This way detective" A Salarian C-sec officer called over "We have several witnesses and some footage of what transpired here. There's another scene identical to this one at a Citadel bank not too far from here"

"Alright, let's start with the witnesses" Garrus said. He was guided towards two Asari women, a female human, a Turian and several other humans.

"I'm Detective Garrus Vakarian of C-sec" Garrus announced to the group, getting their attention "I understand you all witnessed what transpired here"

They nodded, some murmuring in agreement.

"Alright" Garrus activated his Omni tool, ready to take notes "I'll ask you one question at a time and do your best answer it"

_An hour later_

Garrus was rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. Mental exhaustion. He was currently trying to process what he got from these witnesses and the videos.

"Ok" He muttered to himself. Looking over his notes, it had the same repetitive mention of a human dressed in skin tight red and blue spandex who can shoot webs, is strong enough to throw a Turian with ease, and has some insane flexibility.

"Guess the name 'Spider-Man' fits" Garrus said aloud, holding up a card

'Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man' the card read.

Garrus sighed again. He couldn't explain it, but he had what humans called a gut feeling that this won't be the last time this Spider-Man does a stint like this.

As the day went on, news of the event spread fast

"_This is Emily Wong of the Citadel news. Today a bank robbery occurred in the lower levels of the Citadel. It was headed by this Turian, Gaius, who's had a track record in accomplishing numerous crimes throughout the Citadel. He was a wanted criminal by the C-sec for three years. However his reign came to an end just a few short hours ago"_

_Video of Spider-man attacking the Turian and his gang_

"_This 'Spider-Man', came in from nowhere and easily apprehended a good number of Gaius's men, including a Krogan. Gaius attempted to escape yet the Spider-Man easily caught up to him seeing as how the robbers didn't get very far from the bank they robbed and were stopped at a nearby café. There eyewitness and videos reports show the convicts car being captured in a web similar to that of a spiders"_

"_Afterwards, Gaius and his men were apprehended and taken into custody by C-sec. But the real question on everyone's mind is, who is this Spider-man? Where did he come from? Why did he intervene? What are his intentions? And is this the first and last time we will ever see him? This is Emily Wong of C-sec, reporting live"_

Peter was hanging upside down before a screen as it blinked to another program.

"Well that was fast" He said aloud, letting go of the web, swing into a random direction.

"So let me get this straight" Spiderman said, going over in his head "I'm in another dimension where humanity actually made it to the stars and are now part of a galactic community. This feels a lot like Star Wars"

Landing on a pole of a building, Spiderman overlooked the city, feeling uneasy.

"Why does this always happen to me" Pete moaned "I can't get one normal day"

Spiderman jumped from his position free falling down, saving himself at the last second, easily swinging between the flying cars and buildings.

"Might as well begin to know the place I'm at" Spider-Man said, swinging around the buildings.

He then noticed several humans giving this blue skinned female lecherous looks. She was trying to escape their sight, but the men were persistent.

Dr. Liara T'soni returned to the Citadel to gather supplies for her excavation site on Therum. All went well, she got what she needed and was now on her way back to her ship. That is until these human males began tailing her. It didn't take a mind reader to realize the intentions these men held.

Liara tried to lose them, but they were persistent. Now she found herself in an alleyway with the group of men leering at her, as a predator was about to claim its pray. Liara didn't want it to come to this but she readied her biotics.

"I don't want any trouble" She said calmly, though her voice trembled a bit

"Neither do we lady" A dark haired man said sleazy and all

"Yeah, we just want to take you out for a while" Another man slurred

"I will not tell you again" Liara said a bit louder, though she was starting to get nervous

"Oh she's got some bark" a red head laughed "I like it'

"Yeah well I'm the bite" said a chipper voice from above.

Everyone looked up to see a man in tight red and blue spandex land in between the Asari and gang of men.

"Now why don't you do the lady a favor and back off" Spider-Man said cheerfully, though there was some menace to his tone

The thugs on the other hand were not in the least bit affected.

"Hey kid, I don't know who you think you are, but it's best you leave before you hurt yourself" To accentuate his statement, he pulled out a blade

"Is that a knife?" Spider-Man went on his knees, feigning fear "You found my weakness, its small knives"

Spider-Man shot up with lightning speed, webbing the man's hand to the wall. This made the others jump back in surprise. Liara's eyes widened in awe and shock as Spider-Man sprung into action, easily taking down the group of men. He made one slip and hit his head on the wall, knocking himself out. He somehow managed to tie two together and make them hang from the wall. And the last he simply said 'boo' sending the guy scampering.

"What is this stuff?!" The thug was still struggling against the binds of the web.

"It's a super advanced polymer" Spiderman, shaking his wrists "I made it myself, you probably wouldn't understand"

"Come on man" The man pleaded pathetically "I didn't do anything"

He was slowly reaching for the pistol he had the back of his pants

"Correction" Peter wagged his finger, pretending to be a teacher scolding a student "You were stalking this lovely young lady here. Now what would your mother have to say about that?"

Liara blushed a bit at the blunt 'compliment' this strange hero gave her.

"Easy man I…" the man tried to whip out his gun, only for it to also, get webbed to the wall

"Oh my god it's so easy" Spiderman threw his hands.

He then mocked the guy by shooting out more webs some missing him, some hitting their targets, all the while laughing his head off

"It's not funny"

"It is a little funny" Pete chuckled, when he twitched a bit "Wait a minute, Ah, Ah, AHCHOO"

Spiderman web shot the thug right in the balls.

"Oh" Spider-Man cringed "I felt that"

Peter finally turned to the still gaping Asari.

Liara couldn't even begin to describe what she just saw. A human, wearing one of the most bizarre and unique attires she had ever seen, literally descended down from above just saved her from these brutes with such grace and ease.

"Hey, um lady" Pete said tentatively "Are you alright?"

Liara continued to stare until she finally shook herself out of her embarrassing stupor.

"Yes, I" She began shyly "Thank you. Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Nah you don't need to…." Spiderman paused, pondering his next words "Actually, maybe there is something you can do for me"

Liara was caught off guard a bit, but decided to listen to what he had to say.

"Now, how do I explain this" Spiderman started off, rubbing the back of his head nervously

'Great I ask for help and can't even follow up' Peter berated himself mentally 'Oh well nothing like a leap of faith'

"Well…How do I say this" Peter said warily "Uh…I'm from….where…Geez this is a lot harder than I thought"

"Is something wrong?" Liara asked tentatively

"Ok first off" Peter, gathering some sensibility "Where am I?"

"Excuse me?"

"Like where am I exactly" Peter clarified "What is this…space station?"

"Station?" Liara became even more confused, until it dawned on her

"This is the citadel" Liara stated, like it was common knowledge

"Ok on to a more rude question" Peter said hesitantly "What are you? I didn't know the Na'avi left Pandora"

"What?" Liara didn't know whether to be insulted or not "I am an Asari"

"…Right" Spiderman started feeling a sense of dread "You Asari wouldn't happen to know inter-dimensional travel, would you?"

"Inter-Dimensional travel?" Liara repeated, now starting to believe she was saved by a loony

"Man it'd be easier if I showed you" Spiderman said in frustration

"Show me?" Liara instantly realized she could try to….

"Yeah" Spiderman went on "I want to tell you about my little predicament, but the only way you could understand if I showed you what happened. Hell I bet you'll even have a hard time believing me, considering the fact that"

"Excuse me" Liara interrupted Peter "Can I try something…."

Liara gave the inclination for Peter to…

"Oh" Pete realized "Sorry, I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man"

"Ok" Liara just gave up on try to grasp anything this man was saying by now "Spider-Man, out of gratitude, I want to understand what you're going through, so I…uh need you to really trust me on this"

"Um, ok" Spiderman shrugged "Shoot, miss…?"

"Ah how rude of me" She chided herself "Doctor Liara T'soni"

"Ooo" Spiderman said with some excitement "A doctor, sounds important"

Liara blushed once again from the praise but she shook her head and focused

"Ok" Liara said, slowly approaching Spiderman, making the man shift a bit "I know a way for you to show me"

She placed her hand around Pete's neck, making the hero freeze on the spot.

"Even though this is the first time I ever tried this on someone else" Liara said with some regret

"Wait, What?"

"Embrace Eternity" Liara murmured, her eyes pitch black.

And like that, Peter felt a pull in his mind and his vision went dark.

"Whoa"

Peter blinked. He was floating in a black abyss that seemed endless

"Ok, am I in another universe or this was all a bad dream"

"Incredible" A stunned female voice said from behind

Peter whirled around to find Liara staring at what looked like a video. And on the 'video' was a memory of him charging in to take on Loki with the avengers.

Liara looked at Peter, her expression in utter disbelief.

"You're from another reality" Liara stated, knowing that this was all real. Asari can look into memoires with ease if the person they do it on allows them to. She was hit with a barrage of memories, none of which remotely fit into this galaxy.

This was unbelievable. Sure Liara studied Prothean history mostly, but she also took multiple additional classes. One of which revolved the theory of alternate dimensions and universe's

This human right here just proved the theory correct. And what was even more shocking was the fact that this wasn't even the first time he had been to an alternate reality.

"Who are you?" Liara couldn't help but ask

"Uh" Peter scratched the back of his head "I hope I don't sound crazy when is ask this but…Are we inside my head right now?"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry" Liara said frantically "I never meant to intrude on your mind. It's just you were babbling, and you seemed like you wanted t o tell m e something but couldn't form it into words and then-"

"Whoa" Pete interrupted "Slow down, take it easy. Now just take a deep breath"

Liara did as Peter instructed.

"There" Peter said comfortingly "Now tell me Liara how exactly are you doing this"

Liara composed herself

"What I just did is called a mind meld" Liara explained "This is a special ability that my species, the Asari, can perform during mating rituals"

"Oh that's pretty cool….Wait, what?" Spider-man went buggy eyed "Reproduce?!"

"By the goddess" Liara was mortified "I'm sorry I never meant to say that. That's just the main way we repro-no NO, that came out wrong again. I'll simply say that this is the main method my species uses to gain information and see whether someone is speaking the truth or not"

"Oh" Spiderman let out a sigh of relief "Holy mother hubber, you gave me a heart attack there"

"Sorry" Liara said meekly

"So…" Spiderman looked around the empty abyss "How do we do this?"

"Well" Liara was really unsure on 'how to do this' "How about we share each other's memoires and experiences?"

"Equal trade" Peter said "Uh, how do I do that? WAIT, what about m y identity?"

"What do you mean" Liara was bewildered "You're Peter Parker, yes?"

"Yeah but it's just" peter was now stuttering

"Ok" Pete composed himself "Forget it. Leap of faith. How do we share each other's thoughts and memories?"

"Um, keep an open mind?" Liara suggested, unsure of herself

Peter was silent "Screw it, let's go with that"

_Ten minutes later(Skipping over shit, I just really want to get to the storyline. I don't care if the characters are not their usual selves at the moment I just want to get on with the mayhem that's going to come soon)_

The duo blinked, returning back to the citadel.

"So" Peter said "You know most of my life story after I became Spider-man"

"And I have given you all the knowledge you need on how to operate in this world" Liara said

"That's a bit much" Pete said humbly

"No" Liara said strongly "You helped save me from those ruffians, it's the least I could do"

"Well, no problem then" Spiderman said cheerfully throwing a thumbs up

"Oh as a last parting gift" Liara typed in some commands on her Omni tool and retrieved a spare Omni tool from her bag.

"Here" Liara handed it to Peter

"Isn't this a-"

"Yes, an Omni tool" Liara said "It's one of my older models but it still works and I believe it will suffice your needs here. Let me help you place it on"

One minute later

Peter's Omni-tool blinked on.

"Wow" Peter exclaimed, fidgeting with the new device "This is incredible, I've never seen anything like this before. Oh man the things I could do with this"

"I also left you some credits so you could get by for some time" Liara said

"No I can't take that Liara" Peter's too freaking nice side coming out "All I did was stop a few thugs, I don't want to take your money for it"

"Where else are you going to get the money then?" Liara said kindly "Just another gesture of gratitude"

"Seriously Liara, this is a bit much"

"Well I've seen a few human customs where they show signs of appreciation" Liara said meekly

"I think saying thank you is enough" Peter said, blushing a bit from all this praise. Seriously this was way too weird for him

"I have to leave Peter" Liara said earnestly "My dig site is waiting for me. It is being funded by the council after all"

"Then don't let me stop you" Peter said "From one scientist to another"

Liara nods with a smile and a blush before turning leave.

"Huh" Spiderman scratched the top of his head "Only here for a few hours and I get a friend? Maybe the Parker luck isn't always such a bad thing after all"

'_But First' _Peter thought _'Let's get to know the place'_

Jumping into the air Spiderman began swinging across the skyline.

Unbeknownst to our favorite web-head, his web swinging caught the eye of a very attractive brunette in a skin tight white cat suit that hugged her body, showing off everything she had to offer.

Her cold, keen, analytical eyes took in every move this 'man' was performing. His agility was astonishing to say the least. But she still wanted to see more. she couldn't explain why but this man had caught her attention and she wanted to know everything about him.

"Better tell the Illusive Man" Miranda said to herself

Spiderman felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Ok" Spiderman landing on top of a moving car "Not my Spider sense. But I know it's worse"

Shaking it off, Spidey jumped back down, webbing a line to a building a swinging from tower to tower, expertly avoiding the flying cars and ships.

_One week later_

Spiderman was sitting on a wall high above the streets below, fidgeting with his Omni-tool.

"So if I do this and reroute it hear" Peter murmured, typing frantically on it "I should, there, Money transferred into my new account. Or credits, whichever one it is"

Feeling some form of accomplishment, Spiderman took to doing his favorite pastime.

For the past week Peter has been learning about this universe. He was shocked to say the least.

"Then again I come from the world where many would say it's impossible here" Spiderman said, flipping over a traffic lane of hovering vehicles, attaching himself to a window. The tenants jumped back from the sudden man on their window.

Peter waved merrily before back flipping off, diving down.

Spiderman saved himself a second before going splat on the pavement.

"YEEHAW"

_Garrus Vakarian_

The Turian C-sec detective was watching the news again outside a café, alone. This had been an odd week for him. Never before had he watched the news so intently.

Why you may ask? Well the answer is coming up in just a second.

"And the excavation site is digging up more ancient knowledge on the Protheans as we speak" The Asari news reporter says "Back to you Yaebal"

The screen flickered to a Salarian news reporter

"Thank you Esos" The Salarian reporter says "In other news the vigilante known as Spider-man has made yet another appearance, making it the fifteenth appearance today alone. Over the past week this 'man' has caught the attention of half the citadel, since all he seems to do is help people"

Garrus leaned in with captured interest, not taking his eyes off the screen.

The videos displayed Spider-mans incredible feats against the criminals he single handedly took on. He expertly dodged all their attacks and shots, captured them with that strange sticky substance and the real shocker was he did it with no guns, no kinetic barriers, nothing but his fists, legs and wit.

The videos ended returning the stream to yaebal.

"Many are still questioning what this Spiderman is, why he is here and more importantly where did he come from and why is he doing all of these acts of vigilantism? Many have begun to speculate that perhaps he is a product of humanity as an effort to appease and work their way into the council. Others have stated he is a rogue experiment. But what we can confirm is that he has only been here for a short while, and already he's causing waves across the citadel with every crime and disaster that occurs. This is Yaebel of the Citadels Afternoon news signing off"

The news ended, showing commercials.

Garrus leaned back, taking in this new piece of information. He wasn't just observing from the screen, Garrus had been out on t he field, constantly running into the aftermath of the Spiderman's work. He couldn't deny, this guy was something else.

"Man, it always adds ten pounds, wouldn't you agree?" A carefree voice from behind, causing Garrus to choke and cough out his drink

"Um…Oops' The Same voice said lamely

Garrus pounded his chest and whirled round, his eyes widening in shock.

There, hanging upside down before him, was the man who had been causing heads to turn.

"Hey uh sorry about that" Spiderman said sincerely "Didn't mean to scare you like that"

"Uh" Garrus was trying his best to recover "I wasn't scared, that was a uh…defensive reflex I uh…developed"

Spiderman blinked, then laughed loudly

"Wow, that was to funny" Spiderman laughed "Oh man, best comeback line I've heard in a long time"

Garrus just stared dumbly at the upside down hero. Was this really happening right now?

Peter now grew concerned

"Hey man…Turian" Peter said slowly "You ok? Didn't mean to scare you there"

Garrus finally gathered his wits together, not taking his eyes off of Spiderman.

"So" Garrus said slowly

"So" Peter repeated

Garrus actually chortled there

"You've got quite a mouth" Garrus said, showing the Turian equivalent of a smirk

"I tend to give that impression" Peter said jovially

"So you're the guy they call Spiderman" Garrus said, knowing there wasn't any false play

"Guilty as charged" Spiderman said proudly, jumping down and posing

"Well I could see that the news about you being a vigilante are extremely exaggerated"

Spiderman comically deflated "Wow, my first face to face critic"

Garrus laughed. He didn't know why but he was liking this guy already.

"What can I do for ya Spiderman" Garrus asked "I know this ain't some random first encounter"

"Wow, one surprise after another" Spiderman said truthfully "I can't believe my luck sometimes"

"Well, let's just say I'm not such a b ad guy to be around" Garrus said haughtily

"Yeah I could tell" Peter remarked

"What can I really do for you?" Garrus said in all seriousness "You wouldn't just come to a lone Turian in the middle of the day for no reason"

"yeah" Peter rubbed the back of his head "How do I get a job around here"

Now it was Garrus's turn to blink.

"I didn't mishear that right" Garrus questioned

"Yeah, I'm running out of credits and I have no idea what to do" Spiderman admitted. Thankfully he still had a substantial amount of webbing left, enough for another several weeks, but he knew that eventually he would need the chemicals to produce more. And for that he needed money, err credits.

"Um…why are you asking me for help?'

"Honestly? I have no idea why"

"….Ok"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea" Peter admitted

"Yeah, Yeah" Garrus agreed "Can't really do anything when I don't even know who you really are"

"Good point" Spiderman said.

For some unexplainable reason, some voice in the back of his head nudged him to do something really stupid.

"What if I showed you who I was" Spiderman said tentatively

Garrus was once again caught off guard.

"Wait What?"

"Yeah, not really sure where I'm going with this" Spiderman said "I just…I guess I could use some help"

"Why would you just trust a random bystander?"

"Well from that C-sec badge, I could tell you're no random bystander"

"True enough" Garrus said smugly

"But I have a request" Spiderman said in all seriousness. He could not believe he was about to do this, TWICE in one week.

"I will reveal my identity to you" Peter said sternly 'But you do not tell anyone"

"And what am I supposed to gain out o f that?" Garrus questioned

"I don't know" Spiderman shrugged his shoulder "An ally?"

Garrus just stared at him

"Alright"

"Great!...Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah, C-sec could use an a guy like you" Garrus said, no deceit in his voice

"Really?" Peter said thoughtfully "Huh, that's a first"

"Ok" Peter bring up his Omni-tool "Let's meet up here"

"Deal" Garrus received the location "I'll meet up with you once I end my shift"

"Alright then" Spiderman departed, via web swing

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ok that happened"

_Several hours later_

Garrus Vakarian was standing on a rather secluded rooftop. No one could see what's happening on that roof.

"Why am I here again?" Garrus asked himself, still trying to wrap his head the idea of masked man revealing his identity to him. Why is that such a big deal anyway?

"Hey, you actually came" A familiar light hearted voice announced

"Well I'm not really one to skip out on these kind of events" The Turian shot back with humor.

"Yeah, Yeah" Spiderman landed next to Garrus "Who wouldn't"

"So"

"So" Peter mimicked

"You're the guy they've been calling Spiderman" Garrus said like it was obvious

"Correction" Spiderman said with "I am Spiderman"

"Cocky" Garrus said wryly "Lovely"

There came a moment of awkward silence shared between the two.

"So…Why exactly are you 'revealing' your secret identity to me?"

"Honestly?" Spiderman started "I need to. I need to make friends here cause if I reveal my identity I will never be left alone. I need to keep my two identities separate"

"So you choose the first person you see" Garrus said incredulously

"Well, I kind of did my homework on you"

Garrus blinked "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I…uh…well…um…you see I…." Spiderman was stuttering "I…spied….on…you?"

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

"WOW" Garrus deadpanned "That's your best explanation"

"What do you want me to say" Spiderman shot back, changing his tone into one of mocking "Oh hey I have a great judge of character, you seem like a good guy. Let's be bext pals and fight crime together"

"That's just you being stupid"

"And that's just you being a jackass"

"…"

The two suddenly exploded into laughter, using the edges of the roof or their knees for support. They laughed as if they have been friends for years.

The duo were in a state of laughter for a good fifteen or so minutes. Every time they tried to compose themselves, they glanced at one another and delved into another fit of chuckles.

"Ah man" Garrus was panting, grinning maniacally, wiping a tear away "I needed that"

"Yeah me too" Spiderman agreed

The two locked eyes, feeling an unusual spark.

Peter removed his mask and held up his hand

"Peter Parker, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man"

"Garrus Vakarian, Turian detective extradonaire"

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship"

"You're an insane sentimentalist"

Peter and Garrus laughed once again, already feeling a strong bond forming.

"So" Garrus said "I guess we have a fake life to form"

"No anybody that can help?"

"I have a few people who owe me a few favors"

_A room with a burning star before the windows._

A man held up his cigar, taking in a large breath, and exhaling coolly.

"Ms. Lawson" The man didn't even turn to greet the beautiful woman who entered his 'office'

"Illusive Man" Miranda Lawson greeted, walking past him, gazing at the star

"What do you have for me Ms. Lawson?" The Illusive Man said casually but also steely "It sounded important"

Miranda held up a data pad, typing in commands.

Screens appeared before the Illusive man all of them displaying a certain red and blue colored man doing acrobatic feats that were beyond any ordinary human being. As a matter of fact, beating up a Krogan and a Turian with your fists is anything but human.

Illusive man actually sat up a bit, gazing intently at the screens.

"Who is this?" Illusive Man asked with some interest

A card landed on his desk. Illusive Man picked the card up, reading the text aloud.

"Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?"

"That's what we assume his name is" Miranda said, pacing around the office

"And why exactly does this warrant my attention"

"I think we both know the answer to that"

The illusive man held a cold smirk, leaning back into his chair.

"What can you gather from this man" Illusive Man asked "Do you know who he is?"

"I have absolutely no idea who he is" Miranda admitted with a sting "He showed up a week ago"

She pressed on a file containing news videos.

All of them spoke of Spider-Mans heroic efforts across the Citadel, asking the typical questions of who, what, when, where and why.

"A hero eh?" Illusive Man said in amusement "A vigilante who takes the law into his own hands"

"But that's not the interesting part about him" Miranda, cutting right to it "Look at how he moves, his speed, agility, flexibility and more importantly his senses and strength. There were multiple videos of him being seriously outnumbered and yet he managed to fight off dozens of criminals single handedly. This isn't your run of the mill boy wishing to perform heroism, he can actually accomplish all that and thus far has done so"

"I won't deny he holds potential" Illusive Man stated "But I also won't deny that h e interests you for some reason"

"He could prove a great asset to Cerberus" Miranda said

Illusive ma contemplated on that. Humanity with the ability to do all this? They would surely become the dominant species of the Galaxy as they should be.

"Then Study him" Illusive man instructed "Watch him, observe him. See what he is capable of. See if you can get in close with him and convince him to join Cerberus"

"Yes Illusive Man" Miranda walked out, her mind already working on having a meeting with this 'Hero'.

In the meantime, Harper just smoked, a cold and somewhat evil smirk growing on his face. The playing field has just gotten more interesting.

**Ok ending it there.**

**Now then let me just get one thing out of the way.**

**I wanted Garrus to know who Spiderman was. Why? Because he was the first person that struck me as someone Spiderman could trust immediately cause their personalities are similar, especially their sense of humor, so no hate mail and don't give me your critiques.**

**My story and I will do it how I see fit, even though like I said before, BioshockerN7 is a partner that I am working with for this story.**

**I wanted to make it longer but again I just want to get to the main Mass Effect trilogy.**

**One more short chapter of Spider-Man adjusting to this new universe, figuring out how he got here then we begin the journey**

**Rate Read and review and as always, Have Nice Day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah Gee whiz the reviews, followers and favorites I get are humbling. **

**Glad to see the positive response for my newest crossover. I gotta say I didn't think it would get such enthusiastic reviews and all**

**Boy am I glad to see familiar faces loving my newest story. 626, Jebest4781, Dracconnis, Edboy. You guys all rock. **

**Special shout out to Harbinger of Kaos, one of the main guys who inspired me to write my own fics.**

**And I am humbled to see all the reviews praising this story.**

**Again I give credit to my main collaborator in this crossover, BioshockerN7. The dude is awesome, he helps me out with ideas and all.**

**There's also been numerous reviews suggesting Spider-man change his suit. That will happen in time. For now, we have the basic classic suit we all know and love**

**Also Spider-man in this one is 25 or 26. Doesn't matter made him old enough for Miranda cause….well fucking hell she is sexy and hot as fuck**

**Now for the big news**

**By now I think you all have heard of the ten DC movie lineups from 2016-2020. What do I have to say about this.**

**FUCK YEAH! Wait….are they just trying to catch up to Marvel? **

**I am happy to see DC finally stepping up but I think the only reason as to why is because of the two words that have been echoing across Marvel all week. **

**Civil War. We all know RDJ is in final negotiations to join Cap 3 in 2016 which 'coincidentally' is the same year Batman v. Superman comes out. The internet, comic fans and movie news exploded at the chance that we might get Civil war in 2016 with Cap 3. **

**The most interesting part about all this is that Marvels two biggest characters in the cinematic universe are going to be in the same movie like DC's biggest movie characters are in the same year.**

**I feel as though DC felt threatened by this. If you keep up with movies like I do, there were always talks of "Hey let's see if we can make a Flash, or Wonder Woman or Aquaman movie". **

**Marvel drops this piece of news causing everyone to go into a frenzy at the possibility of Civil War and even more the slim chance of Spiderman entering the MCU since he's such a big part of the storyline. **

**Warner Brothers knew that if they were to level the playing field they would have to finally do something that warrants everyone's attention which is why I think they released their "DC Cinematic universe lineup" **

**I'll say it again, even if this is DC's "Plan", They only did this to try to one up marvel and Catch up to it.**

**So there these are my thoughts on all that is transpiring in the comic book movie worlds**

**Oh And I have seen it. I HAVE SEEN IT. **

**FINALLY THE AGE OF ULTRON TRAILER. OH MY GOD IT WAS SO FUCKING JUICY NSDJKFGHNSD RJKGNSDFKLGJNBNSDFJK LBNSDKJLBNSDFKLBS DFK BNSDFJK;XC VM BJSFKOPGHSDIOPGHSIP. I LITERALLY CAN'T CONVEY THE WORDS OF MY INSANITY. HOLY FUCKING SHIT SDJKGK DRJBNSD FJKBNGN SK LBN VH KSNVN SDFKLVNSDKLVN HAGNAD INAINLDNVKLZDNF VKL**

**COUGH**

**Ahem**

**And then Marvel does something even more amazing as I write this. And of course I must post this up right now**

**May 1, 2015 – Avengers: Age of Ultron**

**July 17, 2015 – Ant-Man**

**August 7, 2015 – Fantastic Four**

**February 12, 2016 – Deadpool **

**March 25, 2016 – Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice **

**May 6, 2016 – Captain America: Civil War**

**May 27, 2016 – X-Men: Apocalypse **

**August 5, 2016 - Suicide Squad **

**November 4, 2016 - Doctor Strange **

**November 11, 2016 – Sinister Six **

**2017 – Venom**

**2017 – Rumored Female-Led Spider-Verse Movie**

**March 3, 2017 – The Wolverine Sequel**

**May 5, 2017 – Guardians of the Galaxy 2**

**June 23, 2017 - Wonder Woman **

**July 14, 2017 – Fantastic Four 2**

**July 28, 2017 - Thor: Ragnarok**

**November 3, 2017 - Black Panther**

**November 17, 2017 - Justice League**

**2018 – The Amazing Spider-Man 3**

**March 23, 2018 - The Flash**

**May 4, 2018 - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1**

**July 6, 2018 - Captain Marvel**

**July 13, 2018 – Untitled Fox/Marvel Movie**

**July 27, 2018 - Aquaman**

**November 2, 2018 - Inhumans**

**April 5th, 2019 - Shazam **

**May 3, 2019 - Avengers: Infinity War Part 2**

**June 14th, 2019 - Justice League Part 2**

**April 3rd, 2020 - Cyborg**

**June 19th, 2020 - Green Lantern**

**I'm gonna go cry right now. Cry tears of joy because…..I just can't describe the emotion I am feeling right now**

**DC has ten movies and Marvel has eleven and then there's the other Marvel hero movies…..just incredible guys. I am really happy to be alive right now**

**Head's up as well, this chapter will probably be short and not as long as the last cause again let's get the main event….the really, REALLY long main event**

**Rate Read and review and as always Have Nice Day**

Along Came a Spider Chapter 2: Ok...what do I do now?

"HI-HO SILVER AWAAAAYYY" Spider-man's war cry as he dived headfirst into a large group of escapee prisoners from the Citadel jail.

He webbed an Asari and a Turian together, kicked a pipe out of Salarians hand and jumped over a charging Krogan. Peter shot a web net, trapping several humans and Batarians.

Peter back flipped in front of another Krogan, performing a 30 punch-kick combo, effectively knocking out the dinosaur like humanoid.

"SPIDER-MAN" A familiar Turian shouted with rage.

Peter turned to face the challenger.

"Gaius?" Spider-man tilted his head, a bit in disbelief "This is like the fourth time in three weeks"

"THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME" Gaius roared, running at the spandex clad

"Geez do they ever learn" Spiderman shot webs at both Gaius's arms, trapping his arms

"DAMMIT AGAIN?!"

"Yes again" Spiderman said in a sing-song voice "And you know what that means"

Spiderman pulled the Turians pants down again with his webbing. This time, Peter didn't end it there. He got behind the Turian, using his webs to tie the avian like birds legs together. Spidey then shot a web line up, now leaving Gaius dangling helplessly there.

"Ah much better" Spider-man said jovially, discretely grabbing a pot from far above and tugging ever so lightly

Spiderman began to web swing away, leaving a furious struggling Turian.

"THIS ISN'T THE LAST TIME WE'LL MEET SPIDERMAN!" Gaius roared, using all his strength to escape his confines, failing miserably "I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY, AND WHEN I DO I'LL…"

The pot finally landed on the Turians head, knocking him out at last. Gaius just hung there looking stupid with the small mound of dirt resting on his head, a small flower on top of it all.

Spiderman abruptly changed course, quickly flying into an alleyway. He rushed out, now as Peter parker, Camera in hand.

"Say cheese" Peter said, taking several photos, all the while trying his best not to explode with laughter

Feeling a sense of accomplishment, Peter waltzed away while the C-sec began to occupy the area and apprehend the escapees.

One Officer or more specifically, One detective saw Parker walking away. Sighing he jogged up to the 'pedestrian', placing a halting hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, if you wish to walk away you'll have to hand me all forms of evidence" The detective said sternly

Slouching in defeat, Peter held up his Omni tool and sent copies of the photo to the detectives Omni tool. The c-sec detective held up the embarrassing photo of Gaius hanging on the web, unconscious with a small hill of dirt on his head with a flower on top.

Garrus tried to keep a straight face before caving in and roared with laughter.

"BY THE SPIRITS" Garrus cackled, wiping tears away "That's too funny. Ah man I needed that"

"Happy to assist" Peter said, grinning mischievously

"C'mon, let's get out of here" Garrus said, gesturing his head to the side.

The two friends walked off the crime scene, most of the area already getting secured by the Citadel police force.

"You know, for the past several weeks, all I've been seeing is the 'Vigilante of the Citadel: Spider-man, Friend or foe?'" Garrus said idly "Doesn't that bother you in the slightest?"

"Not really" Peter shrugged "Back where I'm from that was normal. Media didn't know what to decide on"

"But c'mon" Garrus drawled "Couldn't you just swoop in, make a statement and be on your jolly way"

"Not that easy" Garrus" Peter said, wagging his finger "After all I am the only one of my kind here. How many other spider themed people do you know? And Biotics are the closest thing you get to superhuman….or Turian…Asari….Quarian, Krogan, Drell"

"I get it" Garrus said irritably

"Aw come on, I was just getting started"

"Yeah and the last time that happened I had to get really drunk to get your voice out of my head"

"I thought it would soothe you to sleep"

"And when you DO, do that, I'll have nightmares about you just rambling"

"You'll have that as a nightmare?"

"Hey we're all different"

"I don't think that statement works in this situation"

"Shut up"

Garrus and Peter continued down the 'sidewalk', arriving at a diner. The two entered the small establishment, an employee guiding them to a table. They sat down and began examining the menus.

"Good job on Gaius…..Again" Garrus said casually, eyeing the Turian section of the menu "You've busted him more times in three weeks then we did in three years"

"Well" Peter, acting posh and all "I don't mean to brag and all"

"Don't. I already see and hear it when you're jumping around the Citadel"

"What's the problem with that?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Garrus deadpanned

"Not until I can think of a comeback" Peter said with dead seriousness.

Garrus snorted at the display, setting down his menu after he chose his dish. For the past three weeks since the arrival of Spider-man, the super powered human has been making waves across the Citadel. Many have now been sighting the red and blue, spandex clad superhero all over the Citadel. It truly was amazing how quickly Peter had managed to grasp the way the citadel moved, allowing him to patrol a large portion of the giant space station.

"So, how's your little delivery job?" Garrus joked

"HEY" Peter mock exclaimed indignantly "It's a fast road work service"

"…So how many packages did you deliver today" Garrus went on, ignoring the childish glare

"Seven" Peter said, breaking the serious character and leaned back lazily "I'm surprised that we have all this tech and people still rely on physical deliveries"

Garrus had managed to hook Peter up with a simple package delivery job. He gets a box or bag, an address and off he goes to deliver the package. Simple and easy to get behind since Spider-man had utilized a special feature on his Omni Tool that instantly pointed him in the direction of his destination. Along the way, Peter did what h e did best to earn a quick buck and some cash to keep in his pocket…or Omni Tool. Freelance photography.

Citizens of the Citadel, like in Manhattan, are just as curious and hungry to get anything on a superhero vigilante who saves innocent lives as a daily service. So, using his angles to the fullest, Peter got many photos and videos of himself swinging around, stopping crimes, rescuing civilians and aiding the C-sec. That was one of the more shocking things to Parker.

These guys actually did not mind the help Spider-man was providing them. Sure he had a friend in Garrus now, but the fact that most of the C-sec willingly allow Spider-man to help is stunning to Peter to say the least.

"You know, the buzz around you is getting crazier" Garrus said, taking a bite out of his meal "Last week they had three segments on you that lasted nearly half an hour"

"Well what can I say" Peter grinned "I've got quite the magnetic charm"

Garrus gave Peter a deadpanned expression.

"Hey, you're still somehow my friend right" Peter quipped, triumphant grin and all still on his face

"Hmph, cheers" Garrus said good naturedly, the two clanking their drinks together before downing them in one go

"Ah" Garrus smacked his…his lips? Does he have lips? Anyway, the Turian let out a satisfied sigh, paying for the meal.

"Gotta get back to it"

"Always do in the end"

Peter and Garrus got up, Pete leaving a tip, and exited the diner, taking Garrus's personal vehicle. Garrus dropped Peter off at his work, saying goodbye as he departed to go do his line of work.

Really, Garrus just dropped Peter off here for his real occupation.

Checking his surroundings, and listening to his spider-sense for any "Threats" that may be spying on him. Confident that the coast is clear, Parker dashed into the nearby alley next to where he went to work, Peter changed quickly into his Spider-man suit and off he went.

"Now then, where should I go this time?" Peter asked himself, pulling off a sharp angle turn.

Up ahead, a busty brunette was sitting at a table enjoying a nice cup of tea. She wasn't alone at the table though. Her partner sat across from her, eyeing her curiously.

"Miranda, can you please explain to me why exactly we're just here drinking tea?" Jacobs Taylor asked

"What's wrong with just sitting here and enjoying our drinks?" Miranda asked innocently

Jacobs gave her a disbelieving look, that spelled out 'Really? You just said that?'.

"Miranda, I know you better than most" Jacobs said pointedly "You're here for a reason. You've been hanging around the Citadel more and more for the past few weeks, and I still don't know why"

"You must not watch the news that often" Miranda said coolly

Jacobs rolled his eyes at brunette bombshell.

"What could possibly interest me on the Citadel news?" Jacobs asked "Half of it is complete bullshit, and you know it. Like that Spider guy"

That was it, Jacob noticed the oh so small glint in Miranda's eye at the mention of the arachnid themed superhero.

"You've gotta be kidding me" Jacobs said in disbelief, chortling a bit "That's what you're after? Some make believe 'hero' that's been said to have been swinging around the Citadel? Come on Miranda you can't be serious"

"I'm very serious" Miranda said in a no-nonsense attitude "I've seen him personally in action and I wish to observe more, perhaps even ask him a few questions"

"Wait, so he's real?!" Jacobs asked, stunned a bit. Miranda does not lie about things that catch her interest.

"Yes, I've seen this man for the past few weeks" Miranda informed, taking another sip of tea "He's been performing acts of heroism all across the Citadel and I'd like to know more about him"

"Don't tell me" Jacobs said in disbelief "You want to recruit him?"

Miranda said nothing

"Miranda" Jacobs pressed on

"Not recruit him per say" Miranda said calmly "More like open up negotiations with him. See if he could become a partner of interest"

"Miranda, I don't know what it is about this guy that interests you, but as your friend" Jacobs, for some reason, could not believe he just said that "I'm asking you to drop it. Running into this guys is almost impossible, hell seeing him again is probably a one in a million chances"

THWIP

"YEEHAAAW"

All heads looked up to see our favorite wall crawler swinging overhead at extreme speeds. Some jaws dropped at the death defying acrobatics that maneuvered over the flying cars and buildings

Jacobs happened to be one of them

"Well, let's go" Miranda got up, making her way to her ride, hoping to pursue the web head. Jacobs, who was still in shock, dumbly followed his partner.

Spider-man was humming a song to himself as he web swung across the city skyline.

"Hopefully it will be a quiet night" Peter said to himself hopefully

Silence

"Ah who am I kidding" Peter said, depressed "Something is bound to happen"

At that very moment afterwards, Peter heard gunfire down below.

"Yup, thought as much" Peter said. Landing on the edge of a roof, Spider-man glanced down below.

"Shoot out" Spider-man muttered "How quant"

He stood striking a pose "But who am I to ignore the calls of the innocent"

Jumping down with a triumphant shout "HERE I COME TO SAVE THE DAAAAAY"

At the shootout, a human man who was the only one left standing of his little gang was holding a young child Asari hostage.

"DON'T YOU COME ANY CLOSER" The man shouted hysterically, pressing the gun to the young girls temple.

The child was crying, looking towards her Asari mother, who was also in tears. The C-sec could do nothing as the criminals back was against a wall of a large building. Any false moves and the Asari child dies.

"That's right" the man held a maniacal grin "You fuckers get any closer, and this little bitch get's it"

What nobody noticed was the super human in bright red and blue spandex, slowly crawling down the building.

Peter's eyes narrowed in disdain and rage. He wanted to beat the living shit out of this guy, but that would maybe frighten or worse traumatize the little girl….mono gendered child.

Positioning himself, Peter made 'calculations' in his mind and sprung into action.

"Now back up" The man yelled, stepping forward "Back up or she gets a bullet in her head"

Grudgingly obliging, the civilians and officers started to give him some space. That was when justice came down.

Several web lines shot down from above grabbing the man's head, back and arm with the gun. He screamed as he was pulled up, dropping the girl.

A moment later a man dressed in red and blue landed before the child, tossing the now webbed up perp down behind him as he kneeled down to inspect the child.

"You ok kid?" Peter asked softly, looking right at her eyes with his white lenses.

The child only trembled, tears pouring down.

"Kid?"

Now Peter was concerned. He reached out to try and lace a comforting hand on her shoulder when the girl jumped at him, bear hugging her rescuer. Spider-man froze, the display of appreciation and affection shocking to the hero, seeing that he almost got little to none from the citizens back home in New York.

The Asari girl pulled back, her face much brighter. The mother then appeared, hoisting her child up into the air, hugging her with all the paternal love she could muster.

Peter stood up, smiling under his mask. The mother and daughter(I guess) just stood there in each other's arms, crying their eyes out in joy and love.

Then the real surprise.

Someone in the background began clapping their hands. At first Peter didn't hear it and no one followed along. But then another person joined in, followed by another and another and another. Cheering and hollering was next and then a standing ovation.

Peter slowly turned to look at the gathered crowd, who were now cheering in full force.

"AWESOME"

"WOW, THIS GUYS RULES"

"THE SPIRITS PRAISE YOUR ACTIONS, SPIDER-MAN"

"BY THE GODDES, THAT WAS INCREDIBLE"

"SPIDER-MAN, YOU ROCK"

"GUYS GOT QUADS, I'LL GIVE HIM THAT"

"THANK YOU SPIDER-MAN"

Spider-man just stood on the spot, completely speechless.

"Well" Spider-man said oh so quietly to himself "This is unexpected"

"Um sir"

Peter turned back to the mother and daughter. The mother was giving the most p raising and grateful smile she could give while the daughter looked at Spider-man in awe.

Spidey shook his head out of his dazed expression

"Yes ma'am?" Peter said in a polite manner

"Oh, there's no need for that" The Asari mother said bashfully "I just want to say….thank you, thank you so much"

"It was nothing really" Spider-man said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly

"You saved my child" The Asari said vehemently "I can't thank you enough…Um what was your name again"

Peter laughed a bit at that "Your friendly neighborhood spider-man"

The Asari child squirmed a bit in her mother's arms, before breaking free and landed on the floor. She rushed up to Spider-man and hugged his waist tightly.

"UH"

"You're my hero Spider-man" The Asari said cheerfully

Spider-man smiled under his mask. He managed to separate himself from the k id and kneeled down to eye level with her.

"Kid, what's your name?"

"Leose" She said proudly

"Well Leose" Spider-man chuckled at her enthusiasm "If you ever need me to do something for you"

Spider-man held up his Omni tool and typed in a special command. Leose's Omni-tool glowed red.

"Don't hesitate to call" Spider-man said "Even if I'm on the other end of the galaxy, I'll find my way to you"

"Promise?" Leose whispered, all giddy

"Promise" Spider-man said earnestly placing his hand on her head "I'll find my way to you, Leose"

Spider-man stood up, feeling more motivated than ever before.

"See ya" Spider-man jumped into the air and began web swinging once more.

The cheering continued for a bit more. C-sec eventually took over the area, beginning to round up any surviving criminals form the shootout, cleaning up bit by bit.

"Wow" Jacobs Taylor said, mind still adjusting to what he had witnessed "That was incredible"

"And now you know" Miranda said triumphantly, her eyes gleaming with intent. Jacobs could feel the excitement and intrigue radiating off of her.

"One question though" Jacobs said "If we even want to talk to him, how are we going to do that?"

Miranda didn't answer, instead focusing her attention on a child walking away, holding her mother's hand.

Jacob instantly saw this.

"No" He said, surprisingly aggressive "We are not doing that"

"I am your superior" Miranda said coldly

That didn't deter her partner in the s lightest "Not in this case. We're leaving, we'll find another way"

Miranda didn't reply or move at first. She instead gave the man a hard stare, which did nothing to him.

"Fine" Miranda conceded

"Good" Miranda and Jacobs began to walk away, when Jacobs spoke up "Oh and if I find out you send some black-ops team to spy on the little girl or capture her, I'll find t hem, kill them, then find you and kick your ass"

"OK" Miranda snapped, annoyed now

"Good" Jacobs said, this time feeling more accomplished

_Later on that day_

"-As you can see, Spider-man came in from above-"

"-Securing the child-"

"-Death defying displays of acrobatics-"

"-Rushing in head first to save the falling bus-"

"-Who is this Spider-man? A question that has been asked for the past month now-"

"_He saved my life you know. Quarians are always looked down upon but he came down and just took these hecklers out, made sure I was ok and left. I don't care who or w hat this Spider-man guy is, I am eternally indebted to him"\_

"_Guy's costume is really dumb, but the pyjak lifted a full grown Krogan over his head and tossed him like ball. I can respect his strength and actions"_

"_By the Spirits it was incredible. He just swung right in and saved that human female. I never seen anything like it"_

"_He's doing a lot of good. I don't know what compelled him to do so but I've seen him throw himself right in the middle of a gunfight with nothing but his fists. That was awesome to watch by the way"_

An Asari, a Turian and a Salarian watched all these different reports and news channels with serious and analytical intent. Each of them wore high class garments, basically signifying 'I'm very important. You should know this'.

The screens all shut off.

"Truly fascinating" The Salarian spoke first "I've never seen anything like"

"I don't see why we should be so concerned about this" The Turian said, attempting to brush off his own curiosity

"Come now Sparatus, you cannot deny that you are little enthralled by it" The Asari said

"Ha" Sparatus barked a fake laugh "I should have expected you and Valern to find some form of entertainment in this"

"On the contrary" Valern said "I believe Tevos shares my interest in his actions rather than finding this 'Spider-man' as a source of entertainment"

"Please" Sparatus scoffed "You, Valern, I understand somewhat, seeing as your species loves to study and tinker above all else. But Tevos only like's the human only because he saved her race frequently"

"Well, there is also the fact that he saved all those children from that burning building last week" Tevos countered, with a thoughtful expression "I saw that, and I saw that most of the children were Turian"

"And what does that prove" Sparatus, obviously trying to dodge Tevos's statement. Though it was useless

"He doesn't seem to discriminate on who he rescues" Tevos said "If you don't believe me Sparatus, then maybe this will change your mind"

Tevos brought up a video of an Asari holding her child. She pressed play.

"I don't care what anyone says about Spider-man. He saved my child" The Asari said with passion. She nuzzled her daughter's cheek affectionately

"My little sunshine" A tear streamed down her cheek "If it wasn't for Spider-man, I couldn't even begin to imagine what I would do. He has my eternal support"

"I LOVE YOU SPIDER-MAN" The little Asari exclaimed "YOU'RE THE BEST"

The video ended

"So What?" Sparatus crossed his arms, looking away "I think the real question we should be asking, is where did he come from"

"That's something we've all been asking, Sparatus" Valern shrewdly pointed out

"Not that" Sparatus said "I mean, did Udina ever mention humanity had someone like their spider-man amongst them"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tevos said, a disbelieving look on her face "Yes he's obviously human, but that doesn't really mean anything"

"That means everything" Sparatus said with firm persistence "Since when can humans do those feats? I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I've read some of those 'Comic books' that t he humans have made. In them, all the humans displayed some kind of 'super powers' not seen anywhere else. Super strength, agility, speed, all attainable, but not on that level"

"Are you saying he's some kind of human experiment made to be the galaxies first superhero?" Valern laughed in disbelief "That seems extremely unlikely. The humans are doing everything in their power to present themselves as worthy equals to join the council, they wouldn't hide something like this"

"How do we not know that?" Sparatus said suspiciously "For all we know, this was someone that the humans made to make themselves look good"

"Then they're doing a marvelous job" Tevos said calmly "I don't know if what you say is true or not Sparatus,. But what I can confirm is that he is saving lives. He sure is making the C-secs job a lot easier thanks to his participation"

"We will keep an eye on him Sparatus" Valern assured "But if something does occur we will do everything in our power to bring him in and make sure he tells us everything that we ask. For now, we shall keep our distance"

"Agreed" Tevos said

Sparatus sighed in defeat "Very well"

_With our Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man_

"Huh, pretty good day" Spider-man said, hanging upside down on a web line, lowering himself gradually

"Saved a few people, stopped some muggers, a bank robbery and got a hug from a kid" Spider-man said that last part with particular fondness

Spider-man now hung before a food stand with a Turian vendor.

"Uh" The Turian stared dumbly

"Got any hotdogs?" Spider-man asked innocently

Nodding, the Turian wordlessly gave the web head several hot dogs and a drink.

"Thanks" Spider-man said jovially, paying the guy along with an extra tip "Later"

The Turian stood t here, trying to comprehend what just happened

"That's it, I'm getting a new job"

_Later on that night_

Peter was walking alongside Garrus once more.

"Alright Peter, this is a simple bar, nothing to serious, just don't look at anyone in the eye that could get their asses kicked by you" Garrus said light-heartedly "Save that for when we're good and drunk"

"Yay" Peter deadpanned "Just what I need

Garrus chuckled "You know what I mean"

The two entered Chora's Den, and the first thing Peter sees

"You know, as much as I love women, this is not what I had in mind" Peter said to Garrus, who only chuckled

"What you've never tried Asari before?"

"I'm not going t o answer that question for the sake o f my own sanity" Peter rebuffed "Besides, I don't think Spider-man should be in a bar full to the brim with strippers"

"But you're not Spider-man"

"You know what I mean, shut up before I stick you to the ceiling"

Garrus simply chortled as he and Peter approached the bar.

"Two beers" Garrus said to the bartender. The bartender nodded, setting down two large glasses. He poured human beer and one and Turian in the other (Don't know if it exists, don't care).

Clacking their cups together, the two downed half their drinks, both letting out loud 'ahs' of satisfaction.

"Better be careful with this one" Peter said, holding up his beer "Don't know what's in it but I might consider alcoholism as my next line of work"

The night progressed slowly, the two friends chatting about idly, but never really going to the dance floor. Many Asari dancers took a keen interest in Peter, who just stuttered profusely whilst Garrus looked on, at times grinning madly. The last one broke it for Garrus as he roared with laughter at Peter's predicament.

"I don't get it, what is it about me that keeps them coming?" Peter exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation "Seriously?!"

"Well there's the fact that you're wearing nothing more than a simple t-shirt" Garrus pointed out "A tight one at that"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, look to your right, then look to your left, then follow the eyes to their bereft" Garrus said

"Did you seriously just do a rhyme? A bad one at that"

"Hey shut up" Garrus said, pretending to be hurt emotionally "I thought long and hard on that poem"

"Yeah whatever you say Garrus" Peter said good naturedly

Garrus smirked "But seriously, look around. Specifically on the females"

Peter shot his Turian friend an arched eyebrow, but did what he was asked to do nonetheless. Peter's eyes immediately landed on a pair of Asari friends who were giving him looks that unnerved him. They gave him all cute smiles to disguise their predatory intent, one of them even giving one of those fingers only waves.

Peter gave them a weak smile, nervously waving back. He then glanced over to the other side of the room to find at least a dozen other single ladies all giving him looks that basically spelled "you are one fine piece of meat". There were humans, Asari, hell even a Quarian and Turian.

Peter got shivers down his spine.

"See what I mean?" Garrus said knowingly "If I wasn't your friend, I'd be jealous"

"You just can't get the ladies like I do" Peter quipped

"No, I'm just lying low, letting you handle all the attention"

"Whatever you say Garrus" Peter got up from his seat "I'm gonna get another drink"

Peter went up to the bar, waving down the bartender.

"Something heavy man" Peter said, giving the bartender a substantial tip

The Bartender gave the guy just that. Best vodka on the citadel.

"Thanks" Peter, saluting the man with the shot. He drank it in one go, gently slamming it down, upside down.

"Someone seems to be having a bad day" A smooth voice said from his side.

Glancing up, Peter froze up the moment he laid eyes on her

'Holy shit, who is this chick?!' Peter thought, completely blown away by who he was looking at

"Uh" Was all Peter could s ay at first "Um….Hi?"

"Quant" The Brunette said with a not so friendly smirk

"Well, uh…it's not that….Uh who are you?" Peter managed out "I'm Parker Peter, I mean, You're really gorgeous, I mean um, I'm Peter, Peter Parker"

"Cute" The brunette said, obviously not meaning it, but there was a hint of amusement found on her face

Peter chuckled lamely, his anger consciousness strangling his cowardly consciousness. Pete doesn't know where that came from, but it happened so he would deal with his mental instabilities later.

"You seem distraught" The woman said casually, sipping on a beverage

"Just tired" Peter groaned, feeling stupid "Had a long day"

"Doing what, may I ask?"

"It's hard to explain" Peter said

"Try me"

'Well, you see web swinging around as Spider-man doesn't really get exhausting' Peter thought 'Just diving head first into danger without a plan is exhausting'

"Oh you know, my boss being a total jackass making me run deliveries while also getting pictures of that Spider-man for some news distributors" Peter sighed

"What?" The Brunette perked up, now looking directly at him "You take pictures of Spider-man?"

"It's not that big a deal really" Peter brushed off the statement "I mean I've seen videos of him all over the Citadel"

"But not all of them are good" the lady said sharply "All I've seen are shaky recordings of a red and blue blur rushing in to do something…heroic, and then it's gone before they could get a clear shot of him"

Peter locked eyes with the beautiful brunette, studying her face

"You must really find the guy interesting"

"More like refreshing" The woman said "It's been a while since I saw something that can catch my attention and this Spider-man is doing a surprisingly good job at keeping it"

"Well since you're a fan, I guess I could supply you with some pics" Peter reached into his pockets and pulled out some folded paper. He held it out for the woman to take, which she did.

"Printed photos?" She said raising an eyebrow, not as an insult but intrigue

"I'm old fashioned" Peter answered "Really old fashioned"

"I could tell" She murmured, unfolding the photos. Her eyes immediately widened in amazement. These shots were incredible. They perfectly captured his image, his movements, everything. She must have these!

"How much?"

"What?" Peter was caught off guard

"I asked how much?" She restated firmly

"Uh, nothing" Peter said "You can have them, I've already sold off enough to fill my pockets for a month"

"You can't be serious" The Cerberus operative was never used to getting things handed oh so easily to her. She knew there had to be a catch.

"Nope, keep 'em" Peter said smiling "I could always get more. Anyway I gotta go back to my friend, can't leave him hanging"

"You can't expect to just take these without giving something in return"

Peter paused for a moment "You're not going to drop this, are you?"

The face said it all

"Ok" Peter threw his hands up, expressing defeat. He rubbed his chin in thought

"I don't know miss…Oh, that's it" Peter said "What's your name?"

"…"

"Excuse me?" The woman said not really sure what she heard

"Yeah, that's all I need" Peter said nonchalant and all "I mean, isn't that common courtesy shared amongst all species?"

"You can't be serious?"

"Very" Peter said, this time more buoyantly "Let's start over"

Peter held out his hand, friendly smile on his face.

Miranda Lawson just stared at the man before her. At first she was about to brush off his attempts at shaking h ands, but shockingly enough her lip twitched upwards only briefly and shook his hand(We all know why she's being drawn to peter)

"Miranda Lawson"

"Peter Parker" Peter said "I'm here every Friday night"

"I'll hold you to that" Miranda said

"Is that the proclamation of a date?" Peter joked

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Miranda said icily

"Yeesh, hard one to break"

Miranda just turned back to drink while looking over the photos.

Shrugging Peter returned, regretting t his action as Garrus began to mercilessly tease him.

What Spider-man didn't know was Miranda Lawson kept an eye on Parker up to the point of his departure.

"Interesting" She said to herself

_One Month later_

Spider-man was alone, looking out at the Citadel skyline on the roof of the many buildings of the gigantic station

"Two months and nothing" Peter said depressed "Never gonna find my way home"

Over the course that Peter resided here, the web head has found nothing on how he got here or if there was anything he could do to find a way back home.

"Magical artifact" Peter repeated to himself, yet again "Madame Webb said it was some kind or ancient magical artifact that Electro had stolen from an exhibit"

That was all Peter really had on any leads to getting him home.

"Guess I should start looking elsewhere" Peter said, looking up at the stars "Or Everywhere in the goddamn Galaxy I could look. Geez I can never get a break, can I?"

Just then he saw a ship pull in at dock 2 that looked a lot more different from any ship he had previously seen before.

"The Normandy" Spider-man said aloud "Huh, guess all military folk love big battles and their names"

The Ship got settled in and a few members of the crew exited.

He saw four branch off from the ship in a rather hurried pace.

"Must be important" Peter thought, noticing the various scratches three of the four held on their suits.

"Hmm, could be something interesting" peter muttered. He wasn't sure what compelled him to follow them (Me, Duh. Obviously he h as to otherwise there's no story). Spider-man took to the skies, making sure to keep out of sight as he swung after them.

**And I end it here, why cause like I said, this is only a filler chapter. Nothing to important except for future setups and foreshadowing. **

**Next chapter I hope will come sooner but one can only wish for so much cause I've got another crossover to update next.**

**Still I am overwhelmed by the positive reception I've received from all ya'll. Love you guys. **

**I said interesting a lot in this chapter**

**BioshockerN7, my partner in this story so thanks again and credits yadayadayada **

**Rate read and review and as always **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooray, I love you guys, I love the support. **

**NOW it's time**

**IT IS TIME **

**The newest, longest journey of Spider-man begins now. I cannot wait to do this….which is obvious, I mean I am writing this right? **

**So the last chapter, again, was just a filler, here is the main event. But I always thank the people who love the chapter as well as the story. You guys are one of the main reasons why I write this fic, and I love the fact that this entertains you and makes you want more. **

**Again credit goes out to my partner BioshockerN7, we've been planning some big events to come as well as some hilarious parts. Also there will be one-shots that either he does or I will do, that will come out eventually, though not right away, seeing as I need to publish a good portion of this story.**

**No more beating around the bush(That's a song by the way, find out which band made it. And it isn't a modern day band. Purists know the band)**

**Let's get started**

**CAUSE I AM ON FIRE RIGHT NOW. WRITERS STROKE**

**Rate Read and Review and as always Have Nice Day**

Along Came a Spider Chapter 3: Spider-man has joined your party

The ride was silent.

Mostly silent. The four members of the Normandy crew sat in their transport, on their way to meet with Ambassador Udina for a debriefing on what occurred back on Eden Prime.

It was quiet for the most part until…

"I'm sorry sirs, but this silence is really bothering me" Kaidan Alenko Said from his spot "Can I turn on the radio?"

"Your call lieutenant" Captain Anderson said, which was code for 'Go ahead son'.

Kaidan nodded in thanks and switched on the radio.

"And all turned out ok" The radio spokesmen said calmly "In other news the Spider-man has been sighted once more today. Spider-man, the most recent phenomenon that has taken over public interest over the past two months, was spotted stopping a mugging. A human male attempted to steal a Quarians belongings but citizens witnessed Spider-man dive down from above, tie up the mugger, returned the Quarians belongings and went off swinging like he does"

While the radio talk show host spoke, looks of utter confusion were shared amongst the occupants of the ride.

"Spider-man?" Ashley said the name, trying to make sense of it

"Uh" Kaidan only shrugged

"Captain" Shepard addressed his superior officer respectfully "Do you know anything about this…Spider-man?"

Captain Anderson leaned back rubbing his chin, contemplating

"I've heard reports and rumors about this Spider-man" Anderson said to the other three "He was said to have been first sighted two months ago when he stopped an infamous Turian criminal by the name of Gaius. At first I thought it was nothing more than the C-sec doing their job"

"I'm sensing a 'But' here" Ashley stated

"You would be correct in that regard, sergeant" Anderson nodded towards Ashley. He brought up his Omni-tool and brought up a document with a video on it "But then, a friend of mine in the C-sec showed me this"

A video began playing of Spider-man jumping down from god knows where, using some kind of white sticky rope from his wrists to stop some runaway criminals. He then ducked as a barrage of bullets came from behind him.

"Whoa, how'd he dodge that?" Kaidan exclaimed in amazement "he wasn't even looking"

"Hold your breath Lieutenant" Anderson advised with a barely visible smirk "It's about to get even more surprising"

The real 'Surprise' came when Spider-man went face to face with several Krogan and Turian . He was surrounded, but instead of being all tense and battle ready the audio of the video played this instead.

"Surrounded by dinosaurs and birds?" Spider-man said in a chipper tone "If I were a kid…I'd be severely disappointed that I'm surrounded by their ugly cousins. Did your species' disown you all for being too hideous? And let me tell ya, I've seen just as many ugly humans in my lifetime"

"AURGH, DOES THIS GUY EVER SHUT UP" A Krogan roaring anger, charging at the man.

Spider-man gracefully flipped over him and kicked a Turian and a Krogan, sending both flying. He twitched his head up and then back flipped over a Turian attempting to tackle the web head from behind.

He used the same white rope to keep the Turian grounded as he landed on a handstand on top of a Krogan.

"This guy is incredible" Ashley said with widened eyes of amazement "He's single handedly taking on Krogans and Turians"

"More like playing with them" Kaidan said "Seriously, he's not even using any weapons"

"That's not true" Shepard said, looking at Anderson "What's that White stuff he uses to keep the criminals down?"

"The only thing that anybody gave a description of it was that it looked all web like" Anderson said, ending the video "Fitting, considering he's named himself after an arachnid"

"Do you believe this guy is real, captain?" Ashley asked

Anderson didn't answer right away

"We'll see Sergeant"

Then the voice of the Radio host took over the ride

"And now for the Citadel Ramones newest single" The Radio guy chuckled "I can't believe I'm saying this but, The Newest Ramones single 'Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man'"

_Play Ramones cover of the Spiderman theme song here for extra shits and giggles_

"_One, two, One two three four"_

_Guitar opening_

_Spiderman_

_Spiderman_

_Does whatever a Spider can_

_Spins a web any size_

_Catches thieves just like flies_

_Look out..Here comes the Spiderman_

Everyone looked at the radio with deadpanned expressions of utter disbelief as the song continued

_Is he strong? Listen Bud_

_He's got radioactive Blood_

_Can he swing from a thread?_

_Take a look, overhead_

_HEY THERE! There goes the Spiderman_

_In the chill of the night_

_At the scene of a crime_

_Like a streak of light_

_He arrives just in time_

_Spiderman, Spiderman, Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman_

_Wealth and fame, he ignores_

_Action is, his reward _

_Look out, here comes the Spiderman_

_LOOK OUT!_

_Instrumental _

_LET'S GO!_

_In the chill of the night_

_At the scene of a crime_

_Like a streak of light_

_He arrives just in time_

_Spiderman, Spiderman, Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman_

_Wealth and fame, he ignores_

_Action is, his reward _

_To him, life's a great big bang up_

_Wherever there's a hang up _

_You'll find the Spidermaaaaaaan!_

Dumbfounded silence reigned over the four

"What the fuck did we just here?" Ashley bravely asked

"I think it's best we don't think about it" Anderson stated firmly "We have an important matter that demands our entire attention"

A resounding 'yes sir' from the three.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain red and blue garbed arachnid hero was underneath their transport car….and he had heard the whole song.

"OH MY GOD" Spider-man thought wildly "I have to do everything in my power to make sure Garrus NEVER HEARS THAT SONG. WHO IN THE HELL MADE THAT SONG IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

Spider-man chose to let off steam and began swinging right below Shepards transport so they wouldn't see him. But many others did.

One flying car was 'cruising' beside him and the kids in the back, the moment they saw Spider-man, began jumping up and down excitedly, pointing at Spider-man to get their parents attention. The parents didn't listen, simply shrugging off their children's 'wild imagination'.

Grinning under his mask, Peter flipped in mid air and began web swinging in front of the car. You obviously know what their reactions are.

Soon, Spider-man was sting atop a makeshift, curved roof at the Presidium. He positioned himself to be out of sight, but was still able to hear the meeting that was occurring between Ambassador Udina and the Citadel Council.

"This is an outrage" Udina said furiously "The council would step in if the Geth attacked a Turian colony"

"Geez, he's a real joy to play with" Peter muttered

"The Turians don't found colonies on the borders of the terminus system, Ambassador" A councilor said curtly

"I take that back, I bet they're all the best types of people to spend time with" Peter said sarcastically

"Humanity was well aware of the risks when you went into the traverse" A calm female voice stated

"What about Saren?" Udina brought up "You can't just ignore a rogue Spectre. I demand action!"

"Saren?" Spider-man reminisced for a second "Him again? Guess Garrus isn't the only one who has problems with the guy"

Spider-man continued to eavesdrop on the meeting until the girl said.

"And that's why I hate politicians"

"Preach on sister" Peter said, chuckling lightly

He then stood up, stretching out.

"Citadel tower huh?" Peter said, limbering up "Garrus mentioned he'd be there. Guess I could drop in for a visit"

And off he went.

A few minutes later, thanks to his speed, Peter arrived at the Citadel tower. He drew some attention, but he successfully disappeared from sight, easily sneaking into the Citadel tower.

Using the ceilings dark shades, Spider-man remained out sight as he began to explore the building.

"Can't deny, whoever designed this place is quite the artist" Peter said, crawling on the wall. He soon found himself in a large room, fountains, staircases leading to other sectors, the whole shebang-bang.

And who did he happen to spot in the corner.

Using his acrobatics and spider stick 'em powers, Peter sneakily lowered himself to be behind Garrus.

"Well I see you are certainly hard at work detective"

Garrus seized up in fright for a moment, before quickly throwing some discarded paper.

"HA, gotcha" Spider-man said gleefully

"Good to see you too asshole" Garrus wryly said

"You seem troubled" Peter noted "What is it this time? Saren again?"

"You hit it right on the nail Pete" Garrus said bitterly "That damn Saren is up to something again. Something happened on the human colony of Eden Prime that involves him and I'm in the middle of an investigation to revoke his Spectre status"

"Is it really to revoke his Spectre status?"

"NO, that's just to make me feel better when I arrest him" Garrus said with no false play

"Well at least you're being honest" Peter said "Helps coming to ya, some guys named Shepard is on his way here with his team that was one Eden Prime. They might have something Saren that can help"

"Really?" Garrus seemed more hopeful now "Thanks for t he info Pete. I gotta go though, see if I could delay the hearing"

"You got it" Peter gave a two finger salute "I'll be a spectator then"

Utilizing his strength, Peter frog jumped up the wall, and out of sight, except for Vakarian. Who would occasionally spot him as he made his way over to meet with executor Pallin, Head of C-sec.

The two Turians began to discuss the investigation of Saren. Moments later Shepards and his team arrived. The three humans walked up the stairs, right into Garrus and Pallins discussion.

"Saren's hiding something!" Garrus, vehemently argued "Give me more time. Stall them"

"Stall the council?" Pallin said sarcastically "Don't be ridiculous. Your investigation is over, Garrus"

The Turian left, leaving a miffed Detective. Garrus turned to the newly arrived humans.

"Commander Shepard?" Garrus greeted "Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-sec investigation into Saren"

"Sounds like you really want bring him down" Shepard saying the obvious

"Oh you have no idea Shepard" Peter said from his spot on the ceiling

"I don't trust him" Garrus said firmly "Something about him rubs me the wrong way"

Garrus then rolled his eyes

"But he's a Spectre" Garrus said with disdain "Everything he touches is classified. I can't find any hard evidence"

"I think the council is ready for us commander" Kaidan suddenly spoke up

"Good luck Shepard" Garrus said earnestly "Maybe they'll listen to you"

Shepard nodded in appreciation and went to go to the hearing. Spider-man sent a message to Garrus, saying he'll meet with him after the hearing to give him the full story.

Spider-man positioned himself in the rafters above, just as Shepard and Anderson entered the meeting

"The Geth attack is a matter of some concern" The Asari councilor said calmly "But there is nothing to indicate Saren was involved in any way"

"The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason" The Turian councilor brought up

"An eye witness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood" Udina angrily said

"We've read the Eden Prime reports, Ambassador" The Salarian councilor said dryly, countering Udina's statement "the testimony of one traumatized dockworker is hardly compelling proof"

"My god these guys are assholes" Peter said "Why didn't I expect any different from politics?"

The meeting progressed as Pete had expected. One sided with the council to stupid to realize the truth.

And of course, Peter got a good impression of Saren.

"Wow, just wow" Peter said as the meeting finally ended "I have got make sure Saren a Doom meet one time. They'd be best friends"

Peter exited the Tower finding Shepard and his team ready to go out and find Garrus. They mentioned something about a Chora's Den.

"Maybe I'll keep my presence hidden" Peter said as he started to follow Shepard and his two officers.

The trio arrived at Chora's Den, with Spider-man keeping himself out of sight.

"Hmm, doesn't seem like anything is out of the ordinary"

Then he heard gunfire.

"Me and my big mouth" Peter groaned, really hating his luck. Without a second thought, Spider-man ran right into the club, sliding down onto his knees to dodge the scattering shots.

Peaking out of his cover, Peter saw Shepard and the two officers fending off half a dozen Turians, one of which turned out to be…

"Gaius!" Spider-man exclaimed, a mischievous glint in his eye "Hey old buddy, what're you doing here?"

Said Turian went all buggy eyed at the sight of Spider-man. The now enraged Turian began foaming at the mouth for the chance to kill Spider-man.

"FUCK SHEPARD AND HIS LACKEYS" Gaius Roared, pointing his gun at Parker "WHOEVER BRINGS ME THAT FUCKERS HEAD ON A PLATTER GETS DOUBLE FOR WHAT SAREN PAID YOU ALL"

Everyone just looked on, giving the obvious expression of 'What?!'. Nobody got a chance to act as Spider-man was already halfway across the room, instantly pinning Gaius to the wall with his webbing.

That caused everyone to blink out of their initial shock.

Shepards team was the first to react, taking out the remaining attackers while Spider-man beat down two more, encasing their unconscious bodies to the wall and ceiling.

"How long will they be up there?" Shepard said to the web-head

"Oh this is the kind that'll last a few hours….probably six" Peter calculated

"Wow" Kaidan breathed "You're actually real"

"As anyone" Peter said cocky and all "Your friendly neighborhood Spider-man here to help"

"Pleasure" Shepard said with a twitch of his lip, almost as if he wanted to grin at the guys carefree nature

"I'm commander Shepard" John introduced himself "This is Kaidan Alenko and Ashley Williams"

"TEN HUT" Spider-man saluted them, though it was obvious he was playing around

The mood was cut down by the snarling Turian that Spider-man immobilized first.

"Damn you Spider-man" Gaius seethed in pure anger, struggling against his bonds "I'm gonna gut you one day"

"That's great and all" Spider-man casually brushing aside the death threat "But why are you after these guys anyway?"

"LIKE I'D TELL YOU" Gaius screamed in rage

Spider-man tilted his head.

"Why don't you guys go in and get what you're here for" spider-man said kindly. That actually unnerved everyone.

"And" Kaidan hesitated in asking "What are you gonna do?"

"Just have a little chit-chat with Gaius" Peter said, not taking his eyes off the ensnared Turian "Find out why my old friend wanted to kill you guys"

"You're not coming with us?" Ashley said

"Not into the club" Spider-man said "You guys do what you have to in the club. Me I've got a public appearance to keep up for children everywhere. If you'll excuse me"

Spider-man hefted the squirming Turian, who suddenly began to beg the humans for help

"Wait WAIT, NO, HELP I'M INNOCENT"

"Is that a cry of distress I hear in the wind?" Spiderman said as he was now outside the club but still in sight of Shepard "Well then I better help'

And like that, Spider-man performed an almighty jump into the air, making the soldiers 'jump' back in surprise.

"…"

"Uh, commander?" Ashley spoke "What just happened?"

Shepard didn't respond at first

"Let's just focus on finding Harkin" Shepard said firmly "Then we'll deal with….Spider-man"

"Can't believe he's real" Kaidan murmured

"Let's move" Shepard said with more authority

Spider-man had reached the edge of a walkway, dangling Gaius from his legs.

"You know, I have super-strength" Peter said nonchalantly "But even I get tired"

"You're not getting ANYTHING out of me" Gaius growled stopping the moment he saw and felt Spider-mans intense gaze

"Your funeral"

Spider-man let go and Gaius began screaming in terror as he fell.

TUG

Gaius was now bouncing inches from the ground. He was then heaved up in a mighty pull, returning to the web head.

"IT WAS SAREN" Gaius was bawling his eyes out, comedically might I add

"Good boy" Spider-man said jovially

"Hey" Gaius was once again hanging upside down on a strand of web "Why are you leaving me here? Spider-man? SPIDER-MAN?!"

The Turians shouting only brought him C-sec officers pulling him up and apprehending him.

Spider-man returned to the entrance of Chora's Den where Shepard, Kaidan and Ashley.

"Hey guys" Spider-man greeted landing in front of them "Did you get what you came here f or?"

"Yes, we're looking for a Turian named Garrus Vakarian" Shepard informed

"Garrus?" Spider-man face palmed "WOW, I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I forgot all about him"

"You know him?" Ashley asked

"Yeah, he's my friend" Spider-man answered "Anyways, whatever, that's behind us. Where is he?"

"A medical clinic with a doctor named Michel" Shepard said

"Hey did you find out why those assassins attacked us?" Kaidan asked

"Yeah, this shouldn't surprise you" Spider-man said "It was Saren"

"Guess he doesn't want us digging around in his business" Shepard stated "Come on, we've got to meet up with Garrus on the other side of the wards"

Spider-man didn't move at first, which caused Shepard to look at him, confused

"Spider-man?"

Ashley and Kaidan stopped and looked back

"We're on a time schedule, right?" Peter asked tentatively

"Yes?" Kaidan said slowly

"And we probably need to get to the Wards quickly"

"That's the idea" Kaidan said more warily than annoyed

"You guy's up for a thrill ride?"

"Wha-" Was all anyone could say as Spider-man tied them all tightly together

"Wait, What are you WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Ashley screamed at the top of her lungs

"HOLD ON TIGHT" Spider-man yelled, laughing his head off "NEXT STOP, THE MEDICAL CLINIC"

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Kaidan murmured, his face turning pale

"Stow that vomit trooper" Shepard managed out, even though he was looking a bit queasy himself

Minutes later, Spider-man landed with the Normandy crew in tow, removing their bindings. Ashley collapsed onto the floor, Kaidan falling on all four limbs. Shepard leaned against a railing for support while Spider-man scratched his head in guilt. Many civilians saw this gaining looks of utter bewilderment. Some kids on the other hand

"SPIDER-MAN" They all shouted excitedly. They all ran up to the web head, jumping around, asking him questions, trying to get close to him, or just anything so they can be with their hero.

"Hey kids" Spider-man greeted jovially "It's great to see you all"

"What are you doing here spider-man" An Asari child said, bouncing on her spot

"Well, seeing you guys here are one of the many reasons" spider-man said, patting t he kid o n her head "But Spider-man is doing a very important job right now. You see I'm working with these good soldiers here to bring in a bad person. I'm doing this s o you all could walk around feeling safe and secure. Is that alright with you all?"

"Yes Mr. Spider-man" All the present kids chorused politely

"Great, remember kids, stay in school, listen to your parents and anyone of you can do good in this galaxy. Can I count on you all to do that for me?"

"YES MR. SPIDER-MAN" The kids shouted, more enthusiastically this time

"Excellent" Spider-man then produced some swings with his webbing "I'll leave these here for ya. They'll last a few hours"

"YAY"

Spider-man turned back to the Normandy crew who just couldn't comprehend what they just saw.

"You know" Ashley said "I was planning on shooting you in the head, but after seeing that….well fuck now I can't do that"

"Let's move people"

Shepard, Ashley, Kaidan and Spider-man went up to the door that led to the clinic.

The door opened and what was the first thing they saw.

Garrus Vakarian, sneaking around cover as several men interrogated Dr. Chloe Michel.

"I didn't tell anyone, I swear" Dr. Chloe said in terror

"That was smart Doc" The thug interrogating her said, menacingly coming closer to her

"Now, if Garrus comes around, you stay smart. Keep your mouth shut or we'll"

The thug saw Shepard and Spider-man enter.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The thug shouted, now holding Dr. Chloe hostage

"Let her go" Shepard commanded, holding up his pistol

Spider-man acted on instinct. He shot a web strand and yanked the gun out of the thugs hand. That gave Garrus the chance to come out of his hiding spot and shoot the man in the head. He took Chloe to safety as Shepard, Kaidan and Ashley made quick work of the criminals.

Now normally Spider-man would try and keep casualties to a completely minimum seeing as he never killed. But he also recognized that this was a military operations, and since he's worked with the avengers, half of which were warriors, kings and soldiers, death wasn't something that really shocked Spider-man.

**Quick Authors note: The universe were spider-man comes from is kind of like the MCU, not all the villains walk away scot free and some of t he Avengers have killed before. I forgot to mention this but Kraven the hunter is someone Spider-man ended up killing by accident. I'll elaborate on that later.**

"Perfect timing, Shepard" Garrus said in appreciation "Gave me a clear shot at that bastard"

"What were you thinking?" Shepard said, clearly displeased "You could've hit the hostage"

"There wasn't time to think!, I just reacted" Garrus said, now showing some guilt "I didn't mean to—Dr. Michel? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay" Dr. Michel said, releasing a sigh of relief "Thanks to you. All of you"

"Glad to know you're safe" Spider-man said "Hey Garrus"

"Spidey" Garrus said with a grin, fist bumping his friend

Shepard then talked to Chloe

"I know those men threatened you. But if you tell us who they work for, we can protect you"

"They work for Fist" Dr. Michel answered "They wanted to shut me up, keep me from telling Garrus about the Quarian"

"What Quarian" Shepard said

"A few days ago, a Quarian came by my office" Chloe began, pacing a bit "She'd been shot, but she wouldn't tell me who did it. I could tell she was scared, probably on the run. She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information in exchange for a safe place to hide"

"Then What?' Shepard said

"I put her in contact with Fist. He's an agent for the Shadow Broker"

"Not anymore" Garrus spoke up, looking at Shepard "Now h e works for Saren, and the Shadow Broker isn't too happy about it"

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker?" Chloe said in disbelief "That's stupid, even for him. Saren must have made him quite the offer"

"That Quarian must have something Saren wants" Spider-man said

"Something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get" Garrus, finishing what was on everyone's thoughts

"She must have something that proves he's a traitor" Shepard surmised, focusing on Chloe again "Did the Quarian mention anything about Saren? Or the Geth?"

"She did" Chloe said with realization "The information she was going to trade. She said it had something to do with the Geth"

"She must be able to link Saren to the Geth" Garrus said "There's no way the council can ignore this"

"Time we paid fist a visit" Shepard announced

"This is your show, Shepard" Garrus said respectfully "But I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. I'm coming with you!"

"You're a Turian" Shepard said expectantly "Why do you want to bring him down?"

"And Garrus" Spider-man said knowingly "Keep it simple, don't get t o passionate about it"

Garrus gave Peter a mocking glare

"I couldn't find the proof I needed in my investigation. But I knew what was really going on" Garrus said with gusto "Saren is a traitor to the council and a disgrace to my people"

"Welcome Aboard Garrus" Shepard said, with a hint of acceptance

"Hey since we're all jumping in on the band wagon, can I tag along?" Spider-man said

Ashley rolled her eyes "Aren't you already tagging along just to annoy us?"

"Not now Ash" Shepard said gazing intently at the masked hero "If you are coming along, I really want to know why. What's your stake in all this? Your motivation?"

"I'll be frank with you commander" Spider-man said "Guys like Saren, I've taken down before, but I always had help or was helping in most those cases. I don't like rogues like Saren running around causing all sorts of mayhem and chaos. I'll sum it up with something my late Uncle Ben told me. With great power, comes Great responsibility"

Those six words resonated with everyone. That was a strong belief and it made everybody look at Spider-man in a new light of respect. Shepard couldn't help but feel he was doing something special here in recruiting Spider-man.

"Before we go, I'd like t o know I could trust you" Shepard said with a no-nonsense demeanor "You've proven yourself with your actions, though I'd like to really know who's behind the mask"

Spider-man couldn't help but think of Captain America in this situation. This guy has such natural leadership and Charisma, it definitely matches the patriotic leader of the Avengers.

Glancing over to Garrus, the Turian nodded.

"Alright" Peter shrugged

He removed his mask, revealing his young face "My name is Peter Parker, and I've been Spider-man since I was fifteen years old. Don't ask, that's a story from another time"

"Very well" Shepard said, both men shaking hands "Welcome to the team Peter"

"You know we aren't the only ones going after Fist" Garrus said, returning everyone's attention on the matter at hand "The Shadow Broker hired a Krogan bounty hunter named Wrex to take him out"

"Yeah we saw him at the bar" Ashley said

"A Krogan might come in handy" Shepard said thoughtfully

"Last I heard he was at the C-sec academy" Garrus stated

"What's he doing there?" Kaidan asked

"Fist accused him of making threats" Garrus replied "We brought Wrex in for a little talk. If you hurry you can catch him at the academy before he leaves"

"Let's move out" Shepard said

The team of five quickly ran out the clinic, Spider-man placing his mask back on, heading straight for the academy. They arrived and after entering the main lobby, they spotted a large Krogan arguing with some C-sec officers. The moment the Krogan saw Shepard and his team looking right at him, he left t he officers.

Wrex briefly stared at Spider-man in befuddlement before shaking h is head and looking at Shepard.

"Do I know you, human?"

"My name's Shepard" Shepard said casually "And this is my circus show. We're going after Fist. Thought you might want to come along"

Wrex actually chuckled at that "Shepard? Commander Shepard? I've heard a lot about you"

He then looked at Spider-man "And the legendary Spider-man as well? Seen you do some crazy shit for a human. costume may be tacky, but you lifted a Krogan over your head and threw him like he was nothing. I could respect that"

"What does everyone have against the suit?" Spider-man said irritably "Seriously?! What is it about it?!"

Wrex grinned at Peter's behavior

"We're both warriors Shepard" Wrex said sternly "Out of respect, I'll give you a fair warning. I'm going t o kill Fist"

"Fist know you're coming" Garrus pointed out "We'll have a better chance if we all work together"

"My people have a saying" Wrex recited the saying "Seek the enemy of your enemy, and you will have a friend"

"Glad to have you on the team, Wrex" Shepard shook hands with Wrex, sealing the deal

The now six man squad left the academy, returning to Chora's Den as fast as possible. Shepard made it clear that they wouldn't be trying Spider-mans tactics anytime soon.

Taking a Citadel transport, they made their way to the wards that held the club.

Upon arrival

"Wonderful greeting gents" Spider-man said, leaping and sticking onto the ceiling, avoiding all the gunfire

"Fist knew we were coming" Garrus said aloud, already firing at all of Fists Thugs

"Hmph" Wrex's biotics flared "Little Pyjaks"

"Ashley, Garrus, Spider-man" Shepard said "You guys provide the cover and distractions. Wrex, Kaidan get those biotics ready"

Everyone followed Shepards orders as Ashley and Garrus began shooting suppressing fire while Spider-man swung over head, yanking guns out of thugs hands and effortlessly dodging gunfire.

Wrex, Kaidan and Shepard all shot Biotic warps and throws, with Garrus and Ashley picking off the litter. Spider-man knocked out a few and hung them up from the ceilings in web cocoons.

"WREX" The Krogan bouncer roared

Both Krogans charged at one another. They collided, one trying to muscle over the other.

"HMPH, STILL A CUB I SEE" Wrex shouted, shoving the Krogan into the wall and finishing him off with a shotgun to the face

'It's insane how much he reminds me of Logan' Peter thought 'Like really, it's driving me crazy'

"Freeze" Two Warehouse workers appeared, nervously pointing their guns at Shepard

"You know, Fist is about to go out of business" Shepard said calmly "Now would be a good time to find a new job"

"Uh, yeah" both of the workers felt lame now "That seems like a good idea"

"I never even like Fist" The other said honestly. Both men left with no trouble

"Huh, I didn't think that would actually work" Garrus said in surprise

"Shooting at your problems isn't always the answer" Kaidan said intelligently

"Couldn't agree more Kai" Spider-man said, giving a friendly pat on the lieutenants back

"Kai?" Ashley sniggered

"Thanks a lot Pete" Kaidan deadpanned, making Spider-man chuckle weakly with a shrug

They continued through the club entering a hallway. The crew was about to enter Fists office when they narrowly avoided fire.

"Turrets" Wrex growled "We better take those out first. They've got motion sensors"

That gave Peter and idea

"Leave this one to me commander" Spider-man said confidently.

Shepard nodded, giving the web head the go ahead. Spider-man crawled from the wall to the ceiling, getting in front of the room, just out of Fists sight.

Timing the drop right and using his superhuman reflexes, Spider-man dropped down from above, snagged both tips with his webs and pulled them to face one another, blasting each other apart.

Fist who was ready to fight, just gaped in shock at what happened.

"Oh it always feels so good to see that face" Spider-man quipped "Alright, the guy surrendered"

"Man, if we had you on earlier missions, things would have g one a lot smoother" Kaidan commented as Shepard went right up to interrogating Fist

Shepard pointed his sidearm right at Fists head

"Where is the Quarian?" Shepard demanded in cold tone

"She's not here, I don't know where she is" Fist said rapidly "That's the truth"

"Oh come on" Ashley scoffed, now pointing her shotgun at Fist "He's obviously lying"

"You better start explaining before I lose my temper" Shepard said with more force this time

"You've already pissed me off" Wrex growled savagely

"The Quarian isn't here" Fist said, trembling in fear "Said she'd only deal with the Shadow Broker himself"

"Impossible" Garrus scoffed, turning to tell the crew "The Shadow Broker only works through his agents"

"Nobody meets the Shadow Broker" Fist admitted "Ever. Even I don't know his true identity. But she didn't know that. I told her I'd set a meeting up. But when she shows up, it'll be Saren's men waiting for her"

Shepard grabbed Fist roughly and pulled him close, giving him the most intimidating glare he had ever seen

"Give me the location" Shepard said "Now"

"Here on the Wards" Fist said straight away "The back alley by the markets. She's supposed to meet them right now. You can make it if you hurry"

"I'll go Shepard" Peter volunteered "I've been around these Wards a lot so I know where to go and I'm the fastest"

"Then Go" Shepard said

Spider-man didn't even look back. He just ran as fast as he could.

But of course, his spider-sense goes off.

"WHOA" Spider-man flipped over a hail of shells from a shotgun, snatching the gun out of the thugs hands

"Sorry, gents but I've got bigger fish to fry" Spider-man said, sailing over the hired gunmen and exiting the club. He managed to use the new ear piece Shepard gave him for communication.

"Shepard, there's some guys waiting for ya once you leave the club" Spider-man said into the ear piece "I took one out but there's a few left. Not enough to give you a challenge though"

"_Good to know" _Shepard responded

Spider-man kept going, rushing into the back alleyway. He already heard an explosion go off.

"Shit" Spider-man swore "Please don't let me be too late"

Spider-man arrived to see the Quarian using crates as cover as a Turian assassin and two Salarians were firing on her position.

"That's no way to treat a lady" Spider-man shouted, ramming himself into the Surprised Turian.

Before the Salarians could get a chance to do anything, Spider-man snagged them both, pulled them in close and knocked them out with a punch to their heads.

"Are you okay?" Spider-man turned round to see how the Quarian was doing. What he saw was something he expected. Her looking completely flabbergasted at what transpired.

"Hey miss" Spider-man said in concern "Are you ok?"

"Keelah, that was incredible" The Quarian exclaimed

"Yeah you're fine" Spider-man said with relief

"Who are you?" The Quarian finally asked

"Me?" Spider-man spun and bowed "Well, I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-man, at your service"

"Wow I…Thank you" The Quarian said graciously "My name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya"

"Yeesh that's a mouthful" Spider-man said bluntly "Try saying that three times fast"

"SPIDER-MAN"

Spider-man and Tali saw Shepard, Kaidan, Ashley, Garrus and Wrex running up to them.

"Hey Shepard" Spider-man waved "Tali here is safe and sound"

"Great job Pete" Shepard said

"We missed a fight here" Wrex, announcing his disappointment

"Don't worry ya big baby" Spider-man quipped getting a glare from Wrex "You'll get to play later"

"Fist set me up" Tali said angrily towards Shepard, but Shepard knew it wasn't directed a t him "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him"

"Were you hurt in the fight?" Shepard asked

"I know how to take care of myself, but I do have Spider-man to thank" Tali said, gesturing her head at the web head "Not that I don't appreciate the concern but who are you?"

"I'm commander Shepard of the alliance" Shepard said, then went on to quickly introduce the rest of the team "These are my teammates Ashley, Kaidan, Garrus and Wrex. You've already met Chatterbox next to you"

"HEY"

"We're looking for evidence that Saren is a traitor"

"Then I have a chance to repay you for saving my life" Tali said "But not here. We need to go somewhere safe"

"The ambassador's office" Kaidan suggested "its safe there. He'll want to see this anyway"

They all departed from the wards, hastily returning to the Ambassadors office.

When they came back, Udina and Anderson were already waiting.

"You're not making my life easy, Shepard" Udina, sounding exhausted "Firefights in the Wards? An all-out assault on Chora's Den? Do you know how many-"

Udina saw the ragtag group of soldiers, missing Spider-man sitting on the wall.

"Who's this?" Udina said, looking at Tali "A Quarian? What are you up to Shepard?"

"Making your day commander" Shepard said casually "She has information linking Saren to the Geth"

"Really?" Udina turned to Tali "Maybe you better start at the beginning, miss…?"

"My name is Tali" She said "Tali'Zorah nar Rayya"

"We don't see many Quarians here." Udina noted "Why did you leave the Flotilla?"

"I was on my pilgrimage" Tali explained "My rite of passage into adulthood"

"Rite of passage?" Spider-man said curiously, catching Udina's and Anderson's attention

"Spider-man?" Anderson said in surprise

"What is the meaning of this Shepard" Udina demanded "Why is he here?!"

"Hey don't get all angry with me" Spider-man childishly defended himself "I haven't done anything wrong"

"He's right Udina" Shepard said "Spider-man has been a great help in getting evidence on Saren"

"Kids got quads" Wrex said approvingly "Even his costume isn't that good"

"Do you want me to web you the top of the Citadel tower" Spider-man threatened, though obviously not meaning it "Cause I'll do it, just ask Garrus"

"Why did you have to bring that up?" Garrus moaned

"Stow it you guys" Shepard ordered "Please continue Tali, What I s this Pilgrimage?"

"It's a tradition among my people. When we reach maturity, we leave the ships of our parents and our people behind. Alone we search the stars, only returning to the Flotilla once we have discovered something of value. In this way we prove ourselves worthy of adulthood"

"Tell us what you found on your travels" Shepard asked kindly

"During my travels, I began hearing reports of Geth" Tali said "Since they drove my people into exile, the Geth have never ventured beyond the veil. I was curious. I tracked a patrol of Geth to an uncharted world. I waited for one to become separated from its unit. Then I disabled it and removed its memory core"

"I thought the Geth fried their memory cores when they died" Captain Anderson Spoke up "Some kind of defense mechanism"

"How did you manage to preserve the memory core?' Shepard asked

"My people created the Geth' Tali said with a mixture of pride and guilt "If you're quick, careful and lucky, small caches of data can be saved. Most of the core was wiped clean. But I salvaged something from its audio banks"

Tali brought up her Omni-tool and activated the recording

"_Eden Prime was a major victory" _The Narcissistic voice of Saren _"The beacon has brought us one step close to finding the conduit"_

"Geez, even in a recording, guys sounds like a pretentious jackass" Spider-man muttered gaining snickers from those who heard him

"That's Saren's voice" Anderson said with triumph "This proves he was involved in the attack

"He said Eden Prime brought him one step closer to finding the Conduit" Shepard brought up "Any idea what that means?"

"The Conduit must have something to do with the beacon" Anderson said "Maybe it's some kind of Prothean technology…like a weapon"

"Wait" Tali perked up "There's more. Saren wasn't working alone"

Tali played the recording again. It started from when Saren spoke, but then…

"_And one step closer to the return of the reapers"_

"Geez could that be any more ominous" Spider-man said aloud. Some o f the crew actually shuffled a bit nervously now that they thought about it

Udina shot Spider-man an annoyed glance, but remained focused on the subject at hand

"I don't recognized that other voice" Udina said "The one talking about Reapers"

"Are the Reapers some kind of new alien species?" Ashley asked, everyone looking towards Tali

She provided some kind of answer "According to the memory core, the Reapers were a hyper-advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago"

"The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction and then they vanished" Tali said dramatically, then quickly adding "At least, that's what the Geth believe"

"Sounds a little far-fetched" Udina said, not really buying it

"The vision on Eden Prime" Shepard said, realization dawning on him "I understand it now. I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers"

"The Geth revere the reapers as gods" Tali said "The pinnacle of non-organic life. And they believe Saren knows how to bring the Reapers back"

"The council is just going to love this" Udina said sarcastically

"Hey, we agree on something for once" Spider-man said cheerfully, getting an irritated eye roll from the politician

"I don't like the sound of those Reapers" Ashley stating her opinion

"She's right" Shepard said "The Reapers are a threat to every species in Citadel space. We have to tell them"

"No matter what they think about the rest of this, those audio files prove Saren's a traitor" Anderson said with a feeling of victory

Udina agreed "The captain's right. We need to present this to the Council right away"

"What about her?" Kaidan said "The Quarian?"

"My name is Tali" She said, irritated by the lack of respect

"You may not have seen me in the alley commander" Tali said respectfully "But I know how to fight. Let me come with you"

"Aren't you on your Pilgrimage?" Shepard inquired

"The pilgrimage proves we are willing to give ourselves for t he greater good" Tali said with pride "What does it say about me if I turn my back on this? Saren is a danger to the entire galaxy. My pilgrimage could wait"

"I'll take all the help I can get" Shepard said

"This keeps getting m ore and m ore interesting" Spider-man said from his spot, right above Wrex "Wouldn't you agree Wrex"

"Girls got Quads" Wrex said with a savage grin "I could respect that"

"Thanks" Tali said to Shepard and Wrex and Spider-man "You won't regret this"

"Then we'll meet you all at the tower" Udina said "Anderson and I will go ahead to get things ready with the council. You all can take a few minutes to rest up. Then you can all join us at the Citadel tower"

Udina and Anderson left the crew

"All in all, pretty good day am I right?" Spider-man said boisterously, jumping down

"Normally I'd disagree with you right about now" Garrus shrugged, grinning a second later. he and Spider-man fist bumped "But today is too good of a day not feeling good about yourself. That Bastard Saren is finally getting what he deserves"

"Hmph, can't deny I am a little excited about this" Wrex said "This should be fun"

"Let's move people" Shepard said "We've got an alien warlord who needs to be brought to justice"

When the entire team arrived at the Tower, Shepard had asked them to stay back while he, Udina and Anderson handle the Council.

They drew quite the amount of attention. Perhaps one of the most eclectic group of individuals many passerby's had ever seen. Especially someone wearing such a bright costume .

"They're staring at us again" Ashley said, a bit annoyed by anyone doing it so blatantly

"Hey people like a good freak show" Spider-man said

"That's because you're hanging upside down on a web" Garrus remarked

"How are you not getting sick from that?" Tali asked

"I know I am" Kaidan said rubbing his head a bit

"You alright?" Peter asked

"It's nothing serious" Kaidan responded "It's just my Biotic implants are giving me a migraine"

"I didn't know Biotics did that" Spider-man stated

"That's cause I'm what you call a rare breed" Kaidan said "I'm one of the few humans with L2 biotic implants that haven't driven me crazy"

"Yeesh" Spider-man rubbed his head "Must be a pain"

"I've got no problem with it" Wrex said "You can handle yourself in a fight, so that should compensate"

"…"

"I can't believe I'm actually agreeing with Wrex" Ashley admitted

"Commander Shepard- Step forward"

The voice of Councilor Tevos, echoing throughout the tower. That caused all six of them to run up the stairs just in time to see Shepard being appointed as the first official Human Spectre. Many spectators watched as well.

"It is the decision of the council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel" Tevos said

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen" Valern said sagely "Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle, those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file"

Tevos continued "Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the council, instruments of our will"

"Spectres bear a great burden" Sparatus said proudly "They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold"

"You are t he first human Spectre, commander" Tevos said "This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species"

"I'm honored, councilor" Shepard said, bowing with respect

"We're sending you into the Traverse after Saren" Valern, getting right to his first mission "He's a fugitive from justice, so you are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him"

"I'll find him" Shepard promised

"This meeting of the council is adjourned" Tevos said with finality

"Congratulations Shepard" Anderson said, a genuine small smile on his face

"We've got a lot of work to do" Udina said "You're going to need a ship, supplies a crew"

"You'll all get access to special equipment and training now" Anderson informed the newly declared Spectre "You should go down to the C-sec academy and speak to the Spectre requisitions officer"

"Anderson come with me" Udina said "I'll need your help to set all this up"

Udina and Anderson departed whilst Shepard rejoined his crew.

"Three cheers for the conquering hero" Spider-man said jokingly throwing his arms around Garrus and Kaidan "If I was genie from Aladdin, you guys would know what I'd do next"

Ashley activated her Omni-tool and brought up a video of Genie going "DA Na Na Na Na Naaa Naaa Na Na Naaaa NAAAAA"

"HA" Spider-man laughed "Don't leave me hanging"

Ashley couldn't help but smirk as she high fived Peter.

"I expected you ambassador to be more grateful" Garrus said honestly "He didn't even say thank you"

"Well, until I find Saren, I haven't really done anything" Shepard said, stating the obvious "Come on"

After making several pit stops from getting new weaponry and supplies, to Spider-man making one more patrol of the citadel, the team met back at Dock 2 where Anderson told Shepard to find him.

Everyone gathered at dock 2, save for Spider-man.

Udina informed Shepard that Anderson was relinquishing his command over the Normandy and was now handing it over to Shepard, seeing as he needs it now more than the Captain.

After exchanging plans, information and goodbyes, the crew was ready to go.

Except…

"Where's Spider-man?" Tali questioned "Didn't he say he'd meet us here"

"He can swing around faster than a speeding car, but he still ends up late" Wrex said with impatience

"In his defense, he's probably stopping some bank robbers or muggers" Garrus said, standing up for his friend "Give or take a few dozen"

"He always like this?" Ashley asked

"Hey, for the past two months he's put away more crooks than half the C-sec combined" Garrus said "He may be a vigilante but I respect that he gets the job done"

"Aw that's sweet Garrus"

Ashley, Tali and Kaidan jumped at the sound of Spider-mans sudden voice. Everyone saw Spider-man sitting on the extension that leads to the Normandy.

"Ready for adventure Commander" Spider-man said, giving a lazy salute, two large duffle bags in hand

"Good" Shepard said expectantly "I should introduce you to Joker, you'll make a great pair"

"Looking forward to it commander" Spider-man said, more eagerly this time "So what's our first stop?"

"We're going to the Artemis Tau Cluster to find Matriarch Benezia's daughter" Shepard said "Dr. Liara T'soni"

"Liara?" Spider-man said in surprise

"You know her?" Shepard asked

"Yeah, she did me a huge favor two months back" Spider-man said "Why are we going after her?"

"Her mother is aligned with Saren" Garrus said

"You don't think she's working with them, do you?" Spider-man asked

"Well that's what we're going to find out" Shepard said "If she's not aiding her mother or Saren, maybe she can help us out by finding them"

"I guess" Peter said, not really comfortable with hunting somebody who was a huge help to him adjusting to this new universe

"Alright people, we have a mission to do" Shepard said, now speaking to everyone "Let's not mess this up"

Soon everyone was in the Normandy, Shepard going right up to the cockpit where joker awaited him

"Heard what happened to Captain Anderson" Joker said somberly "Survives a hundred battles, and then gets taken down by backroom politics"

"Just watch your back commander" Joker said warily, from a friend to a friend "Things go bad on this mission, you're next on their chopping block"

"Saren's out there somewhere. And we're going to find him" Shepard said confidently

"Everyone on this ships behind you, commander" Joker said, no jokes there "One hundred percent. Intercoms open. If you've got anything to say to the crew, now's the time"

Shepard did just that.

"This is Commander Shepard speaking" Shepard spoke into the intercom

Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened intently to Shepards words

"We have our orders, find Saren before he finds the conduit. I won't lie to you crew, This mission isn't going to be easy"

"For too long our species has stood apart from the others"

"Now it's time for us to step up and do our part for the rest of the Galaxy. Time to show them what humans are made of"

"Our enemy knows we're coming. When we go into the traverse, Saren's followers will be waiting for us. But we'll be ready for them, too"

"Humanity needs to do this. Not just for our own sake, but for the sake of every other species in Citadel space. Saren must be stopped, and I promise you all….We will stop him"

"Well said commander" Joker praised "Captain would be proud"

"He gave us this chance" Shepard said "We can't let him down"

The feed cut off

"You know, it's almost inspiring and uplifting" Spider-man said with flare

"Always making jokes" Ashley said, rolling her eyes at him "You should definitely meet Joker"

"Maybe I will" Spider-man intentionally acting like a pouty child.

Shepard then walked up to the small group of his team

"Wrex, Garrus, Ashley, Peter" Shepard greeted "Hope you guys are settling in"

"Well considering this is the first time I'm travelling like this, I'm surprised nothing bad has happened yet" Spider-man said, getting varying reactions from the others

"Wait, you've n ever travelled on an alliance ship before?" Ashley questioned

"More like, never travelled in space…at all" Spider-man said honestly

"Then how did you get on the Citadel" Wrex asked, curious about Peter's story

"Now that is an interesting story" Spider-man said "And I'll tell you all once we find Liara"

"And why do we need Liara T'soni for this?" Shepard questioned

"She knows my full story and can back it up" Spider-man answered "She did the whole mind melding thing, so in a sense she's one of the main reasons I've gotten the hang of living on the citadel"

Shepard stared long and hard at Spider-man who didn't budge

"Fine" Shepard conceded "I'll take your word for it"

"Thanks Shepard" Spider-man said, genuinely being grateful

"Are you always going to wear that mask?" Ashley asked "I mean it's not like we're on a mission all the time"

Spider-man hesitated, placing a hand on his masked face.

"I guess not. I'll go change then" Spider-man said "If you guys need me, I'll be d own in the engine room, see what I could learn"

Spider-man soon left them, leaving them to ponder amongst each other.

"Never thought he'd be so young" Ashley said

"There's a lot we don't know about him" Wrex said cynically "I like the way the guy fights, but can we really trust him? What say you, Turian?"

"I can personally vouch for the guy" Garrus said with no remorse

"You answered that a bit too fast" Shepard said

"Because it's the truth" Garrus said "I don't know how to explain it, but it's just feels natural to trust him(Cause the Writer made it that way). I know I've only known for two months, but he's proven to be a reliable friend and ally. You can count on him when the going gets tough"

Spider-man had already changed into Peter Parker, heading down to the engine room.

"Who are you?" Engineer Adams said

"Oh, I'm Peter" Peter stuck his hand out, which was accepted by Adams "Peter Parker, I'm one of the new crew members recruited by Shepard"

"Adam and the only other crew member I am aware of is Spider-man" Adams said, making Peter grin in response.

The head engineer put two and two together with Pete's expression

"Wait, you're him?!" Adams said in disbelief

"The one and only" Peter boasted light-heartedly

"Yes that's him alright" A female voice said from behind Adams

Tali stepped up to Peter "I may have only known him for a few hours, but your voice is so obnoxious, I would recognize it anywhere"

"Tali" Peter said, faking being emotionally hurt "You wound me"

Tali couldn't help but giggle a bit

"So this is who you are underneath the mask" Tali said "How old are you?"

"26" Peter replied

"Not to sound rude or anything" Adams said "But why are you down here?"

"Honestly" Peter said "I want to learn as much as I can about the Normandy. Especially about the engines"

"Really?" Tali said with intrigue "You never really presented yourself as a man interested in technology"

"Well when I'm not pissing off bad guys and friends with my mouth, I'm actually quite the egghead" Peter said unabashedly "I love science and math, tinkering with new things. I've always wanted to be a scientist when I got out of college"

"Then why the engines first?" Adams questioned

"Well it takes a lot of understanding on how they works, how they're built, how to operate them and how to keep them together" Peter said nonchalantly "All of which revolves around an understanding of science"

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Adams said skeptically

"I'm a quick learner sir" Peter said, determined now "I won't let you down"

Adams held his ground, before eventually giving in, an excited smile on his face

"Welcome aboard Peter"

**I AM ON FIRE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Damn I don't know w hat got into me. It's just like SHAZAM type type type type type type type type and type.**

**Holy fuck my fingers are burning right now**

**Not gonna say much but enjoy guys**

**Rate Read and review and as always Have Nice Day**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love you guys. Seriously I have some of t he best followers and reviewers on this site. So last chapter came out like super fucking fast. Seriously, I don't know what came over me I updated two days later with a near 10,000 word chapter.**

**Let's hope this happens to my other stories cause my god did that feel good**

**Let's get this show on the road**

**The first part of Mass Effect might be a tad bit short cause you know, ME2 is way bigger and longer and ME3 is just a huge shit storm of awesomeness…. Save for the endings. So, if you love t he first ME game, I apologize in advance cause it might be tad bit short in your eyes but their will some side missions, like Wrex's armor to make the first ME longer.**

**And yes, it is obvious that Spider-man will get an upgraded suit, which will actually happen sooner than expected. But something else will happen as well. something that involves the AU in which I spoke of that will come in handy**

**Ya'll know about Spider-armor MK III. Well that will be the basis except there will be a substantial upgrade on it so it will be a great boon for Spider-man. It will have tech from both universes**

**And Harbinger, yeah, I'm doing that. Thanks for the suggestion, can't believe I never thought of that**

**BioshockerN7, don't forget my partner in this, credit to him as well**

**And I'll say this to my critics, I'll be honest I take some things into consideration but either than that…I just don't give a fuck about what anyone say. I don't care that you don't like my story, and I can respect you for giving your opinion, cause hey, I do not hesitate in doing so myself. The only reviews I care about though, are the ones who give me great positive feedback. I'll take criticism from them any day cause in the end they still return to see what I can give them for entertainment. They are the ones that matter to me.**

**By the way, did you guys see the 'extended version' of the Age of Ultron trailer? Holy shit, every time I hear James Spader talk as Ultron I get scared. God that guy is awesome**

**Oh yeah and allow me to address Spider-man revealing his secret identity. I feel that It's appropriate that Spider-man reveals who he is to the Normandy crew. To the public Peter Parker and Spider-man are two separate people, and in all honesty Peter really has nothing to lose if he exposes his identity, save for being publicly hounded by the press. Really, the way I see it, this is an entirely different universe. This isn't a comic book universe but a universe established by a video game, so in my eyes there are a different set of rules when it comes to vigilantes.**

**P.S. Shepard is a mixture of Vanguard, Soldier and an adept. He will mostly be a paragon, but there will be some renegade moments**

**Rate Read and review and as always Have Nice Day**

Along Came a Spider Chapter 4: Let's all Bond

"Alright, so you take the core, and you do…this?" Peter said, showing his finished result to Tali and Adams. Both stared wide eyed in amazement

"Holy shit when you said you learn fast, I never thought you'd already grasp something like this?" Adams said in amazement

"Um all I did was repair a part of the engine" Peter said lamely

"Yes, but that part takes weeks maybe even months to master" Tali stated

"Heh, it's nothing serious really" Peter said humbly "I mean, you two are miles ahead of me, so it will be quite some time before I could even compete with you guys"

"Well at this rate Parker, I'm pretty sure you'll catch up soon enough" Adams praised

"_Ground team" _Shepards voice, coming from the speakers _"Report to the Mako"_

"That's our cue" Peter said, already heading to a secluded place to change "I'll see you there Tali"

"Right" Tali nodded, also getting her equipment together

Peter jogged up the stairs and went to his own quarters where he and Garrus shared a room. Changing rapidly, Peter checked his web cartridges, slot them into his web shooters and slid his mask on, becoming Spider-man once more.

Using quick Web dashes, Spider-man shot through the hallways of the Normandy, easily maneuvering around crew members who jumped back in shock and surprise at the red and blue blur.

Spider-man performed a triple flip in the air, landing right beside Garrus.

"Reporting for duty, SIR!" Peter said, comically snapping up standing rigid, saluting the Spectre.

The Spectre just nodded along with Peter's behavior, his consciousness telling him that he'd better get used to this behavior.

"Alright, we're approaching Therum" Shepard informed the team "That's where Dr. Liara T'soni was last said to be located, in some kind of an underground cave holding Prothean ruins"

"It's pretty obvious though, that we will have opposition heading into Therum" Shepard pointed out "The Normandy detected Geth in the area so it's a free fire zone, seeing that there were no organic life forms detected on the surface"

"We can't have the Normandy land in the middle of a firefight so we'll be going in by a designated drop zone"

"What do you mean by designated drop zone?" Garrus raising his hand to ask

"To put it simply, we're piling into the Mako and the Normandy will pass by close enough for the Mako to fall out and land with no damage upon impact" Shepard explained

"But how will we all fit in there" Tali asked "There will be seven of us and Wrex"

"And what's that supposed to mean, Quarian?" Wrex said, narrowing his eyes at Tali

"It means you're big guy with lots of love" Spider-man said jokingly, nudging the Krogans side. This in turn only garnered a growl from the dinosaur like alien

"The Mako can fit all of us, trust me" Shepard said reassuringly, successfully ending any more debate "If anything, Spider-man can sit on the ceiling"

"Hmph, let's just get to it already" Wrex said impatiently

With that everyone piled into the Mako, Wrex getting an entire section to himself. Tali and Ashley sat together with Kaidan. Garrus and Shepard sat in the front seats, Shepard in the drivers chair. Leaving Spider-man…..to sit on….the ceiling.

"Are you gonna be ok, sitting like that?" Ashley asked

"Meh, don't worry about it" Peter said, shrugging "I do this all the time. Ya get used to things like this if you're from my part of town"

"So there are others like you?" Kaidan asked curiously

"More or less" Peter shrugged "Kind of…well Really hard to explain my…predicament"

"Lost your train of thought?" Ash said

"More like, trying to figure out what to say without giving away anything" Spider-man remarked

"Why?" Tali asked "You already gave away your identity"

"Giving away your identity is one thing Tali" Spider-man said wagging his finger like a teacher "Giving away your life story is another"

"Does this Liara T'soni know about you" Garrus questioned

"Get ready guys" Shepard interrupted, a strict persona taking over "Dropping in thirty seconds"

"Let's just say, I have my reasons in keeping my life a secret from everyone else" Spider-man answered Garrus's question "Otherwise people will think I'm crazier then I already am"

"That's a given" Garrus murmured in good nature

"Get ready" Shepard said, making everyone tense up, preparing for the nearly mile high fall

The _Normandy _swooped down and out came the Mako. It fell quite a distance before the thrusters leveled out the descent, making the landing not as rough as it would have been. That still didn't make matters better.

"KEELAH" Tali exclaimed on the rough landing

"Spirits Shepard, haven't you ever heard of timing" Garrus said, placing a hand over his heart

Shepard took none of that into account as he pressed down on the acceleration, already in full throttle.

"_Commander, I'm picking up some strange readings" _Joker radioed in "_Really strange. Like, off the damn charts. It looks like it's coming from an underground complex a few klicks away from the drop zone"_

"thanks for the update, Joker" Shepard said, using t he thrusters to get over to rocky mounds.

All the while, most of the crew where clutching the walls, chairs or anything to grab on to as the road was bumpy.

Tali was a bit queasy, but hey at least they're not tumbling. Kaidan and Ash were looking a bit pale and Garrus was sweating a bit but only Spider-man and Wrex, save for the commander, remained relatively unaffected by the rough terrain and driving.

"How can you sit there just humming to yourself?" Tali asked Wrex incredulously

"What, this?" Wrex gestured to the shaking inside of the Mako "This is nothing compared to what I've been through on Tuchanka"

"Forget Wrex" Ashley said, gulping in air to try and calm herself "How in the hell is Spider-man not puking his guts out?!"

"Yeah man" Kaidan said gaping at how casually Peter sat on the wall "What are you, super human?"

Spider-man stared directly at the lieutenant who apparently realized what he had asked.

"Oh…Right, Sorry"

"It's alright" Peter waved it off "Besides, you're talking to a guy who swings around the Citadel skyline, from heights that would make a Krogan vomit"

"Ha" Wrex grinned "Like that would happen"

"Don't tempt him Wrex" Ash said, giving Spider-man a light glare "It won't end well for you"

Spider-man had the decency to be sheepish and chuckle weakly

"Um…Does sorry make up for it?"

Ashley crossed her arms, looking away like a pouting child

"That's a no" Kaidan said with a humored smirk, though it was wiped away when Shepard yelled from the back

"Geth ship" Shepard veered round the Geth Armatures that were being deployed "Hostile forces in bound. Garrus, get on that gun"

"Roger that" Garrus said, manning the gun.

Spinning it around, Garrus began firing upon any Geth Armatures within his sight while Shepard constantly maneuvered around the AI to avoid getting hit.

Garrus destroyed t he two Armatures in rapid succession, allowing the crew to continue on their path.

After several more seconds of driving, Shepard drove before a Geth controlled industrial outpost that was concealed by the mountainous region. Immediately they were fired upon by automatic turrets.

"Geez, can they at least let us knock first then shoot?" Spider-man whined playfully

"Not the way it works Parker" Wrex stated

Garrus lined the mounted gun and began firing, already destroying the first Geth turret

"I don't think we can take that Strongpoint head-on" Kaidan strongly advised

"We should take out the surrounding turrets first" Tali said

"No, there's a way around the strongpoint" Garrus said, swiveling the Mako cannon to face that 'Shortcut'.

Shepard used the thrusters to do a one-eighty turn, spotting the path around the outpost. Pressing down on the pedal, Shepard sped right up the dirt path, encountering yet another Geth Turret.

Thankfully, Garrus aimed at a specific point right underneath the barrel of the Turret, blowing it away with one hit.

"Nice shot" Shepard complimented

"I do my best" Garrus said boastfully

"And you call me egomaniacal" Spider-man murmured causing the others save for Shepard, who didn't hear, snickered

"More Geth, incoming" Shepard informed the Turian

Garrus used the scope on the cannon, taking out each Geth with extreme precision.

"Alright, Spider-man, Tali and Ashley with me" Shepard ordered, grabbing his rifle "The rest of you, guard the Mako. We'll be back in a second"

Spider-man, Ashley and Tali all followed Shepard into the outpost.

"Going up" Spider-man whispered, crawling up at the walls at lightning speed. Reaching the ceiling, Pete scanned the room from above.

"Over there" Spider-man pointed, while pressing his other hand on his comm link beneath his mask "In the corner. It's a terminal, probably opens the gate so we could continue"

"Copy that Spider-man" Shepard said walking down towards it

That's when several Geth chose to make themselves present

"Time for the old one two" Spider-man said, detaching himself from the ceiling.

Using his super strength and momentum of the fall, Spider-man utterly crushed a Geth by landing on it. This cause the other Geth to turn around and try and shoot him.

Big mistake on their part as it gave the others the chance to shoot them all down.

Shepard and Spidey exchanged nods of respect, seeing as how well this synchronized attack worked out.

Shepard overrode any security systems on the terminal and opened the gat. The four ran back to the Mako and t he team was off on their way again.

"Dear god are you getting worse?!" Ashley said, clinging to her seat with all her might

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked obliviously

"She means to say you drive like shit" Garrus said dryly, stiffly clinging to the cannon controls

"I don't got a problem" Spider-man gloated, chuckling at his Turian friends expense "Hell, Wrex is taking a nap right now"

"Enemy contacts ahead" Kaidan said, ending any more banter for the moment

"Garrus"

"I'm on it"

Garrus was already firing at the Armatures, destroying them with ease.

"Two across the lava" Ashley said

Garrus turned to fire at them, also easy kills.

"Come on, make it a challenge for me" Garrus boasted

The Mako suddenly made a hard right, causing most of its occupants fall over from their seats.

"What the hell" Wrex groaned irritably

"We've got a big one out there" Shepard yelled, dodging missile fire

Tali managed to get a look at the Geth(Don't know how, she just did, quit complaining).

"It's a colossus" Tali said in some sense of fright

"Huh" Spider-man said thoughtfully "I know a guy named Colossus"

"Garrus, if you take out the shields with the Mako's gun, four or five shots with the cannon will take it out" Tali, instructing the Turian

Garrus followed Tali's instructions, taking out the Colossus after a few well timed shots.

The drive continued with more and more armatures and Get forces standing in the way. At times they were shot at or plowed through .

"Oh look a spooky and ominous cave" Spider-man deadpanned cheerfully(CONTRADICTION) "That just seems so promising"

Nonetheless, Shepard drove into the long winding tunnel. Just before reaching the end…

"Huh, I thought there'd be…"

"GETH" Tali said aloud "Just up ahead"

"AND, I spoke to soon" The web-head head, palming his face

"We're on them" Garrus stated, he and Shepard shooting and rolling over the Geth.

They soon stopped at a narrow crevice that the Mako couldn't fit through (It can actually but then the story would be shortened).

"Alright you guys" Shepard said, standing up out of his chair "Gear up, were finishing this mission on foot"

"Finally" Wrex pounding his fist into his palm "Some action"

"I just hope we never drive in that Mako again" Ashley said warily

"Don't you mean, let's hope Shepard never drives again" Spider-man quipped

"Agreed" Kaidan said with no remorse

"I appreciate the support" Shepard said dryly

"Geth troopers up ahead" Garrus said

Everyone rushed to cover.

"Alright people, let's make this clean and simple" Shepard said as the Geth had already fired upon them. A few members peaked out and nailed some Geth but there were s till a decent amount left

"Garrus, you provide the long range support, keep yourself a good distance from the Geth" Shepard said "Kaidan stick with him"

"Wrex, you're our heavy battering ram should we need a path. Ash, Tali, you guys will support Wrex"

"Spider-man, you're the most agile and nimble of the group. You keep the Geth focused on you"

"Wait, why am I the bait?" Spider-man asked in disbelief

"Cause you can dodge gunfire" Garrus said from his position, taking out a Geth trooper

"I'll get you back for this later Garrus" Spider-man shouted, doing a powerful jump, 30 meters into the air.

That did the trick as most of the Geth looked up and saw that it was a human in the air, falling right towards them. The distraction cost them however, as a barrage of biotics, grenades and bullets shredded them to bits.

And that was the pattern.

After some quick firefights, the team reached another outpost, this one leading into the mines that held the Prothean ruins on Therim

"Keep moving everyone" Shepard said

Spider-man provided some air support and the distractions while everyone else decimated the Geth forces.

"This is too easy" Ashley commented

Spider-man actually seized up and looked back at Ashley, the sergeant could tell he had an incredulous look underneath the mask.

"What?"

"You didn't say that. Please tell me you did not just say that" Spider-man pleaded

"What's wrong?" Kaidan asked as the team trekked through the rocky area

"Ashley said something that's going to endanger the mission" Shepard answered

"Commander" Ashley shouted in disbelief

"Well it is true Ashley" Garrus chided jokingly you never say those kinds of things out loud"

Ashley glared at the Turian who didn't notice it as he was contemplating on his next choice of words.

"As a matter fact, never think or say anything like that at all" Garrus said, feeling like he just said one of the greatest words of advice of all time

Suddenly everyone stopped as a Geth dropped in front of them before instantly rushing up to the wall, climbing it and disappeared from sight.

"HEY, THAT"S MY THING" Spider-man shouted outrageously "When this is over, I am suing the Geth for everything they own"

Ashley then looked to Garrus

"That's the worst that could happen?" Ash said with a cocky expression "A Geth imitating Spider-man"

"Not imitating, plagiarizing"

"Geth drop ship, inbound" Tali shouted

Out came two dozen Geth hoppers, rocket troopers and snipers along with a large Armature.

Garrus gave Ashley a dirty look

"That's the worst that could happen"

The team all spread out to engage the Geth, that armature already firing at them.

"We need to take out that Armature" Tali said

"Not without taking out the small fry first" Wrex shouted, destroying a Geth that dared to near with a ramming head butt

"Commander" Spider-man said, crouching "You guys handle the little guys, I'll handle the Armature"

"Are you sure about that?" Commander Shepard asked in total seriousness

"Peter, don't be crazy" Tali said, pleading somewhat "That things five times your size"

"Then you know what they say" Peter said confidently, jumping out from the cover, shooting a web line at the 'bridge' the first Geth hopper fell from

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall" Spider-man said, somewhat excitedly, launching himself at the large Geth

"That guys got a death wish" Wrex said, grinning savagely "I like him"

"Focus people" Shepard said, using a biotic throw on a Geth rocket trooper

Spider-man landed on a Geth hopper, breaking it in half. He eyed the Geth Armature that was already firing bolts of energy at his team.

"Hey one-eyed Willie" Spider-man yelled, backing up, shooting several strands of webbing on two pillars in front of him, tugging with power while remaining firmly on the ground

"This is one of my old favorites" Spider-man proclaimed as the walking tank finally faced him "In the words of the great John McClain, and I usually don't swear but seeing as how this situation perfectly calls for it, Yippee Ki Yay mother fucker"

Spider-man sling-shot himself right at Geth's eye, smashing right through it…..more like he kicked the head along with a portion of its neck right off.

The others heard the tearing of metal and all of them saw the Geth Armature fall over with a thunderous *THUD*.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"Whoa, did Spidey do that?" Kaidan asked in amazement

"I knew he was strong, but this…" Garrus said, running a hand over his head "This was something else entirely"

"HAHA" Wrex laughed in approval "I am truly grateful now for coming along on this mission Shepard"

"Keelah, he took out an armature by himself" Tali muttered "How is that even possible"

"I've learned that strange things occur with Spider-man, Tali" Garrus sighed "He epitomizes that which is weird"

"So is this gonna become a thing now?" Ashley asked, the group now jogging over to meet up with Spider-man who just tossed a Geth into the wall, head first, the platform shattering upon impact.

"Whew, haven't done something like that in a while" Spider-man said, jumping lightly on the s pot from foot to foot, shaking off any pain

"Very impressive Spider-man" Shepard said, patting the web head on the shoulder

The crew was now before the entrance to the mines.

"Another tunnel" Spider-man tossing his hands up in exasperation "Gee whiz, let's see where this take us"

"What have you got against tunnels?" Tali asked

"Let's just say I don't have the best experiences when it comes to these kind of things" Spider-man said tiredly "Trust me, when you've lived my life, tunnels are one of the top things you want to avoid with all your might"

"Why's that?" Kaidan asked

Several rockets nearly hit them

"That's why" Spider-man said, jumping up, attaching himself to the wall.

He shot a web line at a Geth, pulling himself right at it, punching the head into oblivion

Peter back flipped as a sniper and a rocket trooper fired at him. The remainder of the crew came in, the Biotics launching singularities together, gathering all the Geth nearby.

The team destroyed the Geth, running down the ramps leading deeper into the ruins.

"There's an elevator up ahead" Garrus pointed out

"Not all of us could fit in there by the looks of it" Kaidan noted

Shepard thought fast

"Spider-man can lower two of us down" Shepard said

Kaidan and Ashley instantly walked right into the elevator

"Aw, what's the matter" Spider-man mocked "Can't handle a little drop"

"Shut up" Kaidan and Ashley said together, giving Spider-man the stink eye

"What's their problem?" Wrex asked

"I'll tell you about it later" Spider-man said mischievously

"Enough" Shepard said getting in to the elevator "Spider-man, take Tali and Garrus. We'll see down there"

"Roger that" Spider-man said "Come on guys"

Tali couldn't help but blush profusely as Spider-man held her close, getting ready to descend. He made a rope for Garrus since he requested it, and the three dropped down to where the others came out from the elevator.

They continued down deeper into the ruins, brushing aside several Geth drones, entering the next elevator, with Spider-man rappelling down with Tali and Garrus.

Suddenly, the three heard the sounds of machinery shutting down.

"Shepard?" Spider-man called out to the elevator

"It's alright" the elevator doors opened, revealing everyone to be unharmed

"Must've been some kind of malfunction" Kaidan said as the rest jumped down to join Spider-man's group.

"Uh…Hello?" A female voice squeaked from underneath the platform on which the team stood upon

"Huh?" Garrus glanced around

"Could somebody help me?" The female voice begged "Please?"

"Wait a sec" Spider-man said, pondering briefly "I recognize that voice"

Spider-man leapt down below, and landed before an unusual sight. There, some energy containment field was the immobile Liara T'soni.

"Hello? Can you hear me out there? I'm tra…" Liara then squinted her eyes, before they widened in shock

"Spider-man? Is that really you?" Liara said, a feeling of relief washing over her

"You got that right Li" Spider-man said, glad to see she wasn't harmed "Can't leave you hanging there now can I?"

A groan came from behind

"Really? That's the best the best you could come up with?" A dry voice said from behind

"Oh, and this is my super friends who came along for the ride" Spider-man said

"I'm surprised no one's shot you yet" Wrex retorted

Spider-man stared at the Krogan

"….Oh yeah" Krogan said, chuckling "Who hasn't shot at you"

"Thanks" Peter said sarcastically

Shepard then stepped up and addressed Liara "Are you okay? What happened to you?"

"Listen. This thing I am in is a Prothean security device" Liara explained "I cannot move so I need you to get me out if it. Please?"

"Your mother is working with Saren" Shepard said, hoping to get some answers "Whose side are you on?"

"What?" Liara couldn't believe what she was hearing "I am not on anyone's side. I may be Benezia's daughter, but I'm nothing like her. I haven't spoken to her in years. Please, just get me out of here"

"How'd you end up in there, Liara?" Spider-man asked

"I was exploring the ruins when the Geth showed up, so I hid in here" Liara answered, facing the wall crawler "Can you believe that? Geth! Beyond the Veil! I activated the tower's defenses. I knew the barrier curtains would keep them out. When I turned it on, I must have hit something I wasn't supposed to. I got trapped in this. You must get me out. Please"

Spider-man waved his hand "Don't worry about it Liara, we're gonna get you outta there"

"How can you trust her so easily?" Ashley asked, suspicious of Peter now

"She's a good person, I can vouch for her" Peter s aid confidently "She helped me out in a real tight spot, so I owe her a lot"

"Peter, we've been through this already, you don't owe me anything" Liara said exasperatedly, but couldn't help but smile at Spider-mans gallant nobility

"Ah, sorry Liara, but that's not how it works in my book" Spider-man said, wagging his finger at her like she was a pouty child

Seeing the obvious sense of trust between the two, Shepard decided "We'll get you out of there, don't worry"

Liara gave the commander a grateful look

"There's a control in here that should deactivate this thing. You'll have to find some way past the barrier curtain. That's the tricky part though. The defenses cannot be shut off from the outside. I don't know how you'll get in here"

"We'll find a way' Spider-man said reassuringly

Liara nodded at Peter, facing Shepard again

"Be careful" Liara warned "There is a Krogan with the Geth. They have been trying different ways to get past the barrier"

"Alright team, let's move" Shepard said

"Hang tight, Liara" Spider-man said wittingly "You'll be out of there soon enough"

"Dibs on the Krogan" Wrex called out, as the team now ran down the cave

"More Geth" Tali said, making everyone take cover

"Kaidan, I need a biotic singularity" Shepard ordered

Kaidan was about to, but couldn't as a several Geth fired upon him and Wrex.

"Shit, I can't"

"I got it Commander" Spider-man exclaimed, leaping out from cover

He danced around the Geth, attaching one strand to each trooper, before reeling all of them in and encasing all the captured Geth in a cocoon composed of his webbing.

"All yours commander"

Shepard wordlessly unclipped a grenade and tossed it and the clump of Geth, destroying them all with it.

"Ok so how are we gonna get the Asari out?" Kaidan asked

"Spread out, see what you could find" Shepard commanded

The team dispersed amongst the cave, looking at all available options.

Spider-man decided to quickly check up on Liara.

"So, any ideas on how to get to you?' Spider-man asked

"None that I could think of" Liara said honestly

"Hmm" Spider-man rubbed his chin, taking in the scene in front of him

"Is there anything behind you?' Spider-man asked

"Yes" Liara answered "There's an elevator right behind me that leads all the way up to the surface"

"Does it go down?" Spider-man asked

"Yes" Liara said straight away

Spider-man nodded, surprising the Asari by back flipping back to the others

"Guy's, there's an elevator that leads to Liara" Spider-man briefed the team "If we can get to the lift, we can get to Liara"

"Does that mean we have to go up?" Kaidan said, looking to the others in hopes they have a better answer

"No, we have t o find a way to get beneath her" Spider-man said

"So what do we do then, Start digging?" Wrex said rhetorically

"What about this?" Garrus said, observing a large contraption of some sort

"What's that?" Spider-man asked

"A mining laser?" Shepard said, giving Garrus a thoughtful look "Hell Garrus, points for creativity"

Garrus's mandibles twitched in amusement, puffing up his chest with arrogance "Well, I do what I can"

"Tali" Shepard gestured to the laser, the Quarian jumping right to it.

She accessed the controls and a few seconds afterwards, the machined fired a laser right at the ground.

Now they had their way to Liara, seeing the cavern below lead right to the elevator Liara spoke of. they clambered down and got the lift, putting in the commands for it to go up.

"You did it" Liara said happily "That button over there should shut down my containment field"

Shepard walked over to it, and Liara dropped down.

Standing up straight, she dusted herself off facing her rescuers.

"Thank you" Liara said earnestly

"No problemo" Spider-man said "Just glad you're safe"

"While it's great and all that we've made it this far without getting hurt, is there any way out of here" Ashley interjected

"There is an elevator back in the center of the tower" Liara said "At least, I think it's an elevator. It should take us out of here. Come on"

No one argued with that as they all stood on the lift.

"I…I still cannot believe all this" Liara spoke up "Why would the Geth come after me? Do you think Benezia's involved?"

"Maybe it's cause you're a Prothean expert" Spider-man said to her

"What?"

"Saren's looking for something called the Conduit. It must have something to do with the Prothean's " Kaidan explained "You're a Prothean expert. He probably wants you to help him find it"

"The Conduit" Liara said in befuddlement "But I don't know"

All further conversation ended for a the moment, as the entire mountain began shaking violently.

"What the hell was that?' Tali asked, panicking

"These ruins aren't stable" Liara surmised "That mining laser must have triggered a seismic event"

"Of course it did" Spider-man said in exasperation "Why didn't I expect any different"

"We have to hurry then" Liara went over to the terminal of the elevator "The whole place is coming down"

Shepard chose to contact the Normandy

"Joker! Get the Normandy airborne and lock in on my signal. On the double, Mister!"

"Aye, Aye Commander. Secure and Aweigh" Joker responded in total seriousness "ETA, eight minutes"

"Is that enough time?" Ashley said worriedly

The elevator already began to ascend upwards, even as the mountain trembled, the shaking getting worse as they got higher.

They arrived at the exit only to find a Krogan battle master appear with a Geth troopers

"Surrender" the Battle Master said "Or don't. That would be more fun"

"In case you didn't notice, this place is falling apart" Shepard said angrily

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" The Krogan said with savage glee "Thanks for getting rid of those energy fields for us. Hand the doctor over"

"Whatever it is you want, you are not getting it from me" Liara said defiantly

"You heard the lady" Spider-man said, resting an elbow on her shoulder

"She'll stay with us, thanks" Shepard said tauntingly, reaching for his rifle

"Not an option" The Krogan said "Saren want her. And he always gets what he wants"

"Oh boohoo" Spider-man mockingly pretended to show remorse "We're ruining Saren's plan. Whatever will we do?"

The Krogan growled "Kill them, starting with the human in red and blue. Spare the Asari if you can. If not, doesn't matter"

"Wow, what a major league asshole" Ashley said distastefully, pointing her shotgun at the enemies

"You said it Ash" Spider-man crouched

"He's mine" Wrex snarled

"All yours then" Pete quipped "Liara not to sound condescending, but take cover for the moment"

Liara didn't hesitate to obey Spider-mans request as the skirmish between the two sides began.

Both Krogan roared, charging at each other, resulting in a head on collision Wrex won. That didn't deter the battle master as he recovered with a brute kick to the stomach of Wrex, followed up by a vicious head butt. Wrex stumbled a bit, shaking his head.

He glared at the Krogan, a smile of blood lust on his face

"That all you got you Pyjak shit?"

Shepard did a biotic throw, killing off his targeted Geth a second later, Kaidan mimicking the Spectre.

Spider-man was effortlessly dodging the gunfire of the Geth.

"Oh man" Spider-man taunted "You'd think that with one eye, you'd have better aim. And you're also robots so that's even more pathetic"

Spider-mans spider-sense blared, causing him to twist in an unimaginable fashion. If you were a normal human being, you would have definitely broken a bone or ten. Thankfully though, our Spider-man easily dodged the falling rock.

He then shot a web line at the boulder, and with all his might, tugged it back into the air. Using his enhanced senses, Spider-man whipped the boulder at a group of Geth, utterly crushing them to scraps.

"Holy shit" Ashley gaped

"Hey, you stole my shot" Garrus whined, though he too was amazed by the display of power

'Guess he was always holding back in the Citadel' Garrus pondered

The action with the boulder caught the eye of the Krogan Battle Master which proved to be his undoing.

"Don't get distracted" Wrex Roared, kicking the other Krogan in the stomach

The battle master doubled over in pain which multiplied when Wrex head butted him and at last killed him with a shotgun to the face.

"Run" Shepard shouted.

Everyone hauled ass, the blue energy shield blocking them bursting off.

"Keep moving" Shepard said, everyone sprinting after him.

They all kept running even as the cave collapsed around them.

Some stumbled, but nonetheless ran on, sidestepping rocks and crevices. A large rock fell right at the group, some of them stopping in horror

"DON'T STOP" Spider-man yelled, using both web s hooters to form an enormous, reinforced spider web to hold t he boulder back

"Boy, am I glad you came along Spider-man" Kaidan praised

Kaidan spoke to soon as another rock fell between Spider-man and the rest of the group

"SPIDER-MAN" Several members of the team shouted

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME" Spider-man's voice was heard "JUST KEEP GOING, I'LL CATCH UP"

"But"

"You heard the man" Shepard said sternly, even though everyone saw he was just as concerned as they were

"He'll make it" Garrus said confidently

"Then let's keep going" Shepard said, everyone returning to dashing, hell bent on escaping the ruins.

Spider-man weaved in between the falling rocks, crawling up a stalactite, before falling to t he unstable ground, running after the team.

Shepard glanced back briefly, spotting the figure of Spider-man catching up to them.

"Move! Move! Move!" Shepard shouted .

The team reached the long winding tunnel to the exit and put their entire effort into getting out of here.

The team was halfway through the tube when Spider-man finally entered. He saw they were almost out of here while also taking note of the dimension of the tunnel.

Spider-man shot out more the eight web lines, heaving back, his muscles slightly bulging from the strength he was utilizing.

The team had reached the exit, giving Spider-man the chance to do what he needed and loved to do.

"Yippee Ki Yay" Spider-man murmured, relaxing his grip, resulting in him being sling shot through the tunnel at the speeds in the triple digits.

Shepard and his team had escaped the collapsing ruins. Well, almost everyone.

"Where's Spider-man?' Liara questioned, gasping for air

The crew looked at one another, then back at the entrance just as a large dust cloud burst out. Their hopes were squashed momentarily only to return in full force when a red, human sized bullet rocketed out of the tunnel.

All eyes were on the flailing figure of Spider-man as he fell towards them, landing before Shepard with a small crater being formed on the spot.

"Ugh" Spider-man kneeled down, clutching his stomach a bit "For once I gotta say, I think that's enough excitement for one day"

The Normandy arrived and everyone but two got into the ship

"Glad to see you made it" Shepard said, helping Spider-man up, the duo now walking towards the SR-1

"Sounded like you doubted me there for a second, Commander" Spider-man said wryly with no negative intent

"Well you've just labeled me a true believer, Web head" Shepard said truthfully in a joking manner

"Heh, glad to see I have a growing fan base" Spider-man said, massaging his arm.

With the entire crew now safe and sound on the Normandy, the ground team gathered in the comm room on the main deck, all seating themselves in their own chairs…..save for Spider-man who opted to hang upside down on a web line.

"_Too close Commander" _Jokers voice said on the intercom _"Ten more seconds and we would've been swimming in molten sulfur. The Normandy isn't equipped to land in exploding volcanoes. They tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull. Just for future reference"_

"We almost died out there and your pilot is making Jokes?" Liara said in disbelief

"Joker pulled our asses out of there" Shepard, defending his pilot "I think he's earned the right to a few bad jokes"

"Unlike some people" Ashley said sardonically, giving you know who a pointed glance

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spider-man whined childishly at the sergeant who just rolled her eyes at his antics, but could hold back the humored smirk she gave to Peter

"I see" Liara said, watching the interactions between the two "It must be a human thing. I don't have a lot of experience dealing with you species, Commander. Even if I did encounter Spider-man"

"How did you run into him?" Garrus asked, curious to hear the story

"He actually saved from a group of lecherous men on the Citadel a few months back" Liara said, a grateful smile appearing

"Well, really you saved me back there" Spider-man said "I owe you a lot for the past two months Li. If it wasn't for you, I'd be a lost puppy"

"Aw, look at that" Garrus said in a baby voice "Spider-man saving the damsel in distress. How noble"

"It's nothing serious" Spider-man said sheepishly

"Still, I am grateful to you all" Liara said sincerely "You saved my life back there. And not just from the ruins. Those Geth would have killed me. Or dragged me off to Saren"

"What did Saren want with you?" Kaidan asked "Do you know something about the conduit?"

"Only that it was somehow connected to the Prothean extinction" Liara said "That is my real area of expertise. I have spent the past fifty years trying to figure out what happened to them"

"How old are you exactly?" Shepard asked

"I hate to admit it, but I am only 106 years old" Liara said in an embarrassing manner

"Only?!" Spider-man was slack jawed

"Damn" Ashley said with a laugh "I hope to look that good when I'm your age"

"A century may seem like a long time to a short-lived species like yours" Liara said "But among the Asari, I am barely considered more than a child"

"Huh" Spider-man tilted his head "That…..kinda sucks"

"That is why my research has not received the attention it deserves" Liara said with some irritable features "Because of my youth, other Asari scholars tend to dismiss my theories on what happened to the Protheans"

"I've got my own theory about why the Protheans disappeared" Shepard admitted

"With all due respect, Commander. I have heard every theory out there" Liara said "The problem is finding evidence to support them. The Protheans left remarkably little behind. It's almost as if someone did not want the mystery solved. It's like someone came along after the Protheans were gone and cleansed the galaxy of clues"

"Well, ain't that the most generic thing I've heard today" Spider-man said dryly

"But the incredible part" Liara said, with a glint in her eyes "According to my findings, the Protheans were not the first galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish. This cycle began long before them"

"Wait, I thought you said nothing was left behind" Tali said

"I agree' Shepard said "Where'd you come up with this theory?"

"I Have been working on this for fifty years" Liara said with passion "I have tracked down every scrap and shred of evidence. Eventually, subtle patterns start to emerge. Patterns that hint at the truth"

Liara paused, thinking on her words

"It is difficult to explain to someone else. I cannot point to one specific thing to prove my case. It is more a feeling derived from a half century of dedicated research"

"But I know I'm right" Liara said with conviction "And Eventually, I will be able to prove it. There were other civilizations before the Protheans. This cycle had repeated itself many times over"

"If these Protheans weren't the first, the who was?" Spider-man asked

"I don't know" Liara confessed "There is barely any evidence on the Protheans. Even less on those who came before them. I cannot prove my theory. But I know I am right! The galaxy is built on a cycle of extinction. Each time a great civilization rises up, it is suddenly and violently cast down. Only ruins survive. The Protheans rose up from a single world until their empire spanned the entire galaxy. Yet even they climbed to the top on the remains of those who came before. Their greatest achievements – the Mass relays and the Citadel – are based on the technology of those who came before them"

"Let me guess" Spider-man interrupted "They also disappeared like that"

"Yes, and I have dedicated my entire life to figuring out why" Liara said

"They were wiped out by a race of sentient machines" Shepard answered "The Reapers"

"The - The Reapers?" Liara said in confusion "But I have never heard of- how do you know this? What evidence do you have?"

"There was a damaged Prothean beacon on Eden Prime" Shepard recounted the experience "It burned a vision into my brain. I'm still trying to sort out what it all means"

"Visions?" Liara repeated, the word making sense to her "Yes—that makes sense. The beacons were designed to transmit information, directly into the mind of the user. Finding one that still works is extremely rare"

"Guess the attack on Eden Prime makes sense" Ashley said, crossing her arms

"Yes, the Geth realized that a beacon, even a damaged one, is worth almost any risk" Liara said "But the Beacons were only programmed to interact with Prothean physiology. Whatever information you received would have been confused, unclear. I am amazed you were able to make sense of it all. A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed by the process. You must be remarkably strong willed Commander"

"Ya hear that Commander" Spider-man said with false excitement "You're genetically awesome"

"Did you expect any less" Shepard shot back smirking

"Ok, as much as I 'enjoy' these history lessons" Ashley said impatiently "This isn't helping us find Saren. Or the Conduit"

"And I think Wrex is asleep" Tali spoke up for the first time since sitting down

All eyes landed on the Krogan who jaw hung open. At that moment Wrex began to snore a bit

"Oh, this is too good of a chance to pass up" Spider-man said deviously, pulling out several sharpie markers and set his Omni-tool to record his proceedings

"Peter" Shepard said sternly "Save it for later"

"Spoilsport" Spider-man pouted, but back off for the moment

"Unfortunately, I have no information on the Conduit" Liara said regrettably "Or Saren"

"I don't know why Saren wanted you out of the picture" Shepard said "But I think we'll be a lot better off if we bring you along"

"Thank you commander" Liara said, getting up out her chair "Saren might come after me again. I cannot think of anywhere safer than here on your ship. And my knowledge of the Protheans might be useful later on"

"And her biotics might come in handy w hen the fighting starts" Wrex speaking for the first time

"Wait, you were awake the whole time?!" Spider-man said, slumping in defeat

"Yes, and I saw what you were trying to do" Wrex growled "Would've eaten you're arm clean off"

"Good to have you on the team, Liara" Shepard said, ignoring the chatter

"Thank you commander, I-Oh" Liara suddenly seemed light headed and fell forward, Shepard catching her, and helping her stay standing

"You alright?" Shepard asked

"I am feeling a bit light headed" Liara answered

"When was the last time you ate? Or slept?" Kaidan inquired "Dr. Chakwas should take a look at you"

Liara agreed, Shepard officially ending the mission. The crew left while Shepard stayed behind to speak with the council regarding Liara's position on the ship.

Spider-man left with Liara, just to make sure she didn't fall over on the way to Chakwas.

"Hey Doc' Spider-man greeted Chakwas as he and Liara entered the med room "Got a patient for ya"

"Ah Spider-man" Chakwas said warmly "Good to see you, and you must be the Asari, Liara T'soni, Yes?"

"Um, yes?' Liara said timidly

"Well take a seat over there, I will be right with you" Dr. Chakwas said kindly

"Don't worry Liara, you're in capable hands" Spider-man said, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder "If ya need a friend I'm here"

"Yes, thank you Peter" Liara said

Peter nodded, now leaving the med room. He was walking down the stairs to the engine room where he Tali and Adams are, when he started fidgeting with his web shooters.

He discovered that he was short on web cartridges in the rotating cuffs. Going to his hidden belt, Peter also learned that he was short on web cartridges all together.

"Huh, guess I gotta make more" Spider-man said to himself "Wonder if there's a lab here somewhere"

"Spider-man" A firm voice said from behind

Pete looked back to find Commander Shepard approaching him.

"Hey Commander" Spider-man said "What can I do for ya?"

"I need to discuss something's with you" Shepard when he noticed unusual metal bands on Peter's wrists.

"Are those the devices you use to shoot your webs?' Shepard guessed

"Yup, made them myself" Peter said proudly "Took me a while, but once I got it down"

"What are you doing with them?"

"I'm checking how much web fluid I have left" Spider-man said "I'm going to the lab right now to make more, wanna come?"

"Sure" Shepard said, intrigued by Spider-man's nifty webs

The two entered the labs, spider-man grabbing the duffle bag he left behind here and placing it on a table.

Unzipping the bag, Spider-man began taking out its contents, revealing all kinds of formulas and polymers(I don't know, I make half this shit up sometimes) that Shepard had no idea what they were.

"So, these are used to make more of your webs?"

"Uh-huh" Spider-man said idly, not looking up as he gathered vials, lining them up side by side

"Must be really complicated making something like this" Shepard said, studying a discarded cartridge

"It comes with powers" Spider-man said "It's a premium package deal. I get super strength, speed, reflexes, agility along with mental ability to know the ingredients on how to make a spiders webbing, plus how to make it extra strong"

"Have you ever made variations of your webs" Shepard asked, leaning on table, watching Spider-man begin mixing formulas

"When the occasion calls for it" Peter said "I one time adjusted my web fluids and shooters so that I can shoot out almost bullet like web balls"

"I think you should consider making more now" Shepard said "It's better to be safe than sorry"

"Makes sense"

"Spider-man, I've been meaning to ask" Shepard said, his demeanor changing "Who are you really? I know that you're a vigilante who brings in criminals more effectively than the C-sec, you've got a sense of humor that matches Joker's and I know your face and name"

"So what are you asking commander?" Spider-man said tentatively, setting down his work and pulling off his mask, looking the commander in the eye

"I'd like to know your history" Shepard said honestly "I'll be honest with you Peter, out of the entire crew, you're the most enigmatic of the bunch. Nobody knows who you are, or where you come from. You suddenly just appear out of nowhere two months ago and you make a name for yourself across the Citadel"

"Good point" Peter said 'But there is one person who knows my story. As in what my life has been like since I was 15"

"And who is this person?"

"You met her earlier"

"Liara? You told her?" Shepard Said

"More like showed her" Spider-man said sheepishly "You ever heard of the mind-meld thingy the Asari are known to do?"

"Occasionally, why?"

"When I stopped those men from doing anything to Liara, I asked her for help on where I was and what the Citadel was exactly. She did a mind meld with me, showing me everything I needed to know about the galaxy and how things worked here. In return I showed her the circumstances of my arrival on the Citadel. Since then, I've been trying to find a way to get home"

"You didn't know anything about where you were?'

"Until two months ago I didn't know anything about this galaxy" Spider-man said, sighing with exhaustion evident "My story is…complicated to say the least"

"Care to share?"

"I don't know how really" Spider-man said "But I can tell you this. Where I come from, guys like me are a dime a dozen"

"So you're telling me there are more vigilantes like yourself?" Shepard said, raising an eyebrow in disbelief "Does the Alliance or Citadel know anything about this?"

"Absolutely nothing" Spider-man replied "You wouldn't believe my story even if I told you"

"Are you even going to tell me?" Shepard said, narrowing his eyes

"I'll be real with you Shepard, I'm not ready to reveal anything" Peter said "It's not you sir, it's me. I've dealt with a lot of things in my life and it's really hard to make and keep friends in my line of work. All you need t o know for now Commander, is that you can trust me"

Shepard stared intensely at the arachnid superhero. There's definitely something off about Parker, but not in a bad way. The human Spectre could tell that Spider-man means well and doesn't seem like the kind of man you would distrust on the battlefield. Sure he was erratic and had an unorthodox combat style, but the Commander couldn't deny that Spidey gets the job done, even if it's only been one mission. And the others seem to like him well enough. So for now, he'll respect Spider-mans request in not prying into his personal life and history. But this talk wasn't over.

"Alright Peter, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt" Shepard said "But this discussion isn't over"

"It never is" Peter said, grinning a bit

"I've also been meaning to ask, is that all you're going to wear in combat?" Shepard said, his hand gesturing to his suit

"What's wrong with it?"

"Not to sound offensive Peter, but I don't really want you just jumping around the battlefield in a bright red and blue spandex suit" Shepard said with a teasing smirk "Otherwise, you're primary role will always be live bait"

"Wouldn't be the first time"

"So, I've been thinking of stopping by the Citadel and getting you some armor" Shepard said "I can't always rely on your reflexes and dumb luck of dodging"

"Dumb luck?"

"When you avoid those attacks from behind"

"Oh, no that was my spider sense" Peter said

"Spider-sense?" Shepard was really starting to get confused here

"Yeah it came with my powers" Peter explained "It's kind of like a danger sense at the back of my head that warns me of impending attack"

"That is a useful ability' Shepard said, impressed and slightly amazed a t the aspect of always knowing when danger is coming

"But I still want you to have your own set of armor when on the field"

"Tell you what Shepard" Spider-man said, now imitating a 40's gangster who was a business man "How 'bout I make ma own arma. If ya gev me those cheap run o' the mill arma's then I wo' be as flexible as I am"

Shepard chuckled "Alright deal. You've got to meet up with Joker"

"The pilot?"

"Yeah, you could find him on the main deck" Shepard said "I gotta go Pete, need to check up on the others"

"Later Shepard" Spider-man said, giving a two finger salute, returning to his work

Peter remained alone in the lab for some time, probably an hour and half if he counted, completely focused on replenishing his cartridge stock while also making adjustments to his web shooters.

He was also contemplating on the armor thing Shepard mentioned.

'Probably should do that' Peter thought as he finished the last batch of his cartridges 'Man am I lucky this place has so many ingredients, especially the ones I need to make more web fluid'

The door to the lab opened and in walked Liara

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here" Liara said hastily

"It's alright" Peter said, slotting his web shooters back onto his wrists "I'm already done here. What can I do for ya Liara?"

"Oh nothing" Liara said quickly "I just wanted a quiet place to be after Therum"

"Yeah, that's understandable" Peter said, nodding his head

"How have you been Peter?" Liara abruptly asked "After I last saw you on the Citadel…well I haven't heard a word on you"

"Probably cause you were underground the whole time" peter said casually "Still nothing really happened. I've shown you what I do Liara. You know my situation"

Liara was hesitant to ask "Any progress on find your way home?"

"Nothing" Peter said dejectedly "I literally have nothing. I still don't know how I got here and god knows what's happening back in my universe"

"I still can't believe that" Liara whispered, sitting opposite to Peter "Another universe? Heroes, villains, gods, aliens and magic? I'm still trying to grasp what I saw. I've never seen anything like it"

"I should be really thankful though" Spider-man said "You didn't tell anyone about me secret after all this time. I owe you big time for that, Liara"

"It wasn't a problem Peter, though I do admit I think about it every day" Liara said "You truly are a remarkable human being"

"Ah you're making blush" Peter joked "You seem to be holding up alright"

"Yes, I had just spoken with the Commander" Liara said "He's helped me feel more comfortable here on the Normandy"

"Yeah, he's got that natural ability of talking with people" Spider-man said, pulling out "Still, like I told you before Liara, you really helped me out back at the Citadel. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask"

"Peter, you've saved my life twice now" Liara argued "If anything I should be thanking you"

"You already did" Peter said, holding up his arm to activate his Omni-tool "This has been my lifeline for my stay here, so you've already repaid your debt Liara'

"There must be something I could do for you, Peter" Liara said strongly

"You don't have to Liara" Peter chuckled "I consider you a friend now"

"Friend?" Liara's eyes suddenly lit up "Then as a friend….I'll help you in any way I can in getting you home"

Peter was about to say a joke, when he stared at the Asari

"Liara, you don't have to do that"

"I've already made up my mind" Liara said with finality "As a friend, I'll help you get home"

"Uh….wow, thanks Liara, that means a lot" Spider-man said genuinely

Spider-man decided to head off after that, bidding Liara farewell. He decided to change into civilian clothes and then he went to the elevator and went down to the engine room to find Tali and Adams, working on keeping all systems in check.

"Hey guys" Peter greeted

"Peter" Adam gave the vigilante a warm smile, shaking his hand "How are ya?"

"Good all things considered" Peter said, standing next to the engineer "First mission was successful and reunited and recruited an old friend"

"So you did know Liara" Tali said, stating the obvious

"Didn't we clarify that in the meeting?"

"I just repeat some stuff sometimes" Tali said

"Meh, we all do" Peter agreed

Peter then clapped his hands, rubbing them together with anticipation "So Sensei Adams, what am I learning today?'

Adams chuckled at the nickname Peter had given him.

"Alright kid, today we're going to learn how to maintain the engine"

_Several hours later_

Peter and Tali had left the engine room to go to the mess hall.

"So this pilgrimage of yours" Peter said as they waited in the elevator "Any idea as to what you can bring back to help the Flotilla?"

While Peter was in the engine room, he had gotten curious about Tali's species, opening up a conversation with her. She explained to him her position on the flotilla, all the pressures of being the daughter of an admiral and amount of responsibility that comes with it.

He sympathized with her, knowing what it feels like to have all the weight of the world on your shoulders.

They sat down at a table, chow in hand.

"Mind if I join"

The two saw Kaidan with his own tray of food.

"No go ahead" Peter said, his head gesturing to the empty seat beside him

"Keelah, that's a lot of food" Tali said, staring at Kaidan's tray

"Yeah, I tend to eat a lot after using Biotics on missions" Kaidan said, taking a bite out of some bread "It's a side Effect of the L2 implants I have"

"I didn't know biotics have those kinds of effects" Peter said

"No they don't" Kaidan said "You see, when the alliance first started utilizing biotics, the L2's were the first to be implemented. Turns out it was extremely unstable, and let's just say that I'm one of the lucky ones and leave it at that"

"Rough past?" Peter said sympathetically

"Yeah, pretty much" Kaidan said, wolfing down his meal "What about you Pete? What was your life like before being Spider-man"

Peter blinked. He guess he could tell them some form of the truth. He was about to speak when Garrus and Shepard came up to the table.

"Hey guys" Shepard said sitting down next to Tali while Garrus seated himself beside Peter

"Commander" Kaidan, Tali and Peter said at the same time

"Care to join us for lunch" Peter said

"Very funny" Shepard retorted with no malice

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Garrus said, taking a sip of the drink specifically made for him

"Peter's life before he became Spider-man" Tali said

"Really?" Garrus looked at Peter expectantly "This I gotta hear"

Peter rolled his eyes, but told his tale either way.

"Well…I never really knew my parents" Peter said somewhat somberly "When I was a kid, they left me with my Aunt May and Uncle Ben. From there on they raised me"

"Where are they now?" Kaidan asked

"Aunt May is in New York right now" Peter said, knowing it is literally half the truth.

Peter then fell silent, a glaze in his eyes, something Shepard recognized.

"And your Uncle Ben?" Shepard asked slowly

Peter didn't reply, instead staring at his food

"He's the reason I'm the man I am today" Peter softly "He's the reason I'm Spider-man"

An uncomfortable silence befell the table.

"Then I guess it's obvious that he was a good man" Shepard said with insight

"The best" A sad smile on Pete's face

"What was it you said that he told you? That motto you told us back on the Citadel" Garrus asked delicately

Peter actually brightened up, just a little

"He told me that With Great power, there must also come Great responsibility"

The table was silent once more, now everyone eating calmly

"Finish up and get ready" Shepard said, getting up out of his seat "Our next stop is Noveria"

**And done**

**So not much left to say**

**I actually wanted to leave a huge Authors note but I guess I'll do it in the next chapter. Thanks again for reading ya'll **

**Rate Read and Review and as always Have Nice Day**


	5. Chapter 5

**And it goes on and on and on**

**The story keeps on going because the fans love it. You guys love it and I will keep delivering as best as I can, live up to your expectations cause I also expect myself to give you guys something memorable, something you will return to and reread over and over again, never getting tired of it. That's a bit of a stretch but Dammit that's exactly what I'm going to do. You guys are just pelting me with praise that I'm overwhelmed and humbled. I thank you all**

**Also I've been doing a lot of thinking and it really has become a conflict **

**Who should Pete have as a pairing ?**

**I love the whole opposites attract business with him and Miranda, but then someone pointed out, and this makes sense, that Peter would be attracted to the shy sciency girls like Liara and Tali. **

**A lot of reviews and PM's told me I set it up so perfectly with Tali and Liara but….shit, I hate being conflicted**

**But after thinking it over and discussing things with my confidant BioshockerN7, I have decided that I will stick to my original decision. Now that I really think about it, I believe it would have been to…predictable. Don't get me wrong, I love the idea of Liara or Tali being with Peter, and I know that those would have been great pairings, but I like doing something different. **

**Hell maybe I'll make another crossover or Two that involve Spider-man hooking up with Liara or Tali, or I'll make a few one-shots of **_**What if? **_**For more entertainment. So yeah, that seems reasonable enough. Yeah that's going to happen, so you'll see that soon enough**

**So I was also planning to do a rundown on Peter's powers, but I think I'll save that for the story **

**That's all I've got on my mind thus far. Go see the Jurassic World trailer if you have a life **

**And here is something I need to address. My grammar. I know I'm not the most WOW writer, but that's because I'm not the Kind of person who writes his ideas, feelings and experiences. I love doing this but when I tell stories, I mostly enjoy Talking about them physically from one person to another. You need to see me tell my stories to really feel and impact, cause that's my preference.**

**I have been practicing on improving my "craft" but if anything I might get a Beta reader to help me out. So there, hope that clarifies some problems with the grammar cause that's like the main thing I see in my reviews.**

**This chapter is also the start of some of the AU things I've mentioned earlier before. Just one character is all I will need to get t he ball rolling. The story will essentially follow the Mass Effect storyline but there is gonna be a lot of twists and shocking turns that will make you say "What the hell is going here?". Well, that's what I hope for. At least a reaction of 'Wow, that is cool'. Not 'Was' in pretense but "Is", as in it will remain cool and awesome on repeated rereads.**

**Also, Happy Holidays and happy new years, been a crazy few weeks and all with the getting presents and shit like that. Hope everyone's having a merry vacation and all with no worries, cause that's the last thing ya need.**

**So wrapping it all up, happy holidays again, love ya'll for reading my stories and happy new years**

**Rate Read and Review and as always Have Nice Day**

Along Came a Spider Chapter 5: Noveria, Kinda reminds me of home

We start on everyone's Favorite Alliance ship, the Normandy-SR1, right now making its way towards the relay that will transport the ship to their next stop, Noveria.

And on said ship, two certain jokesters were exchanging stories with food snatched from the cafeteria in the pilots room

"And then, I literally walk by Ashley the moment she says 'You want me to kiss a Turian, I'll say which cheek" Spider-man said to the pilot of the Normandy, Jeff "Joker" Moreau.

The pilot instantly explodes, roaring with laughter, clutching his pained sides.

"HOLY SHIT" Joker cackled "Oh god, please tell me you have that recorded"

"No" Spider-man said sadly, when he his eyes had a glint of inspiration "But I bet there's a camera around here somewhere that must have done it for us"

On their way to Noveria, Spider-man decided to finally meet the pilot of the Normandy and the two hit it off immediately, already acting like they've known each other for years.

"So how did you get the name Joker?" Spider-man asked after the laughter died down "What, did you make fun of your instructors at flight academy or something?"

"Ha, now that would make more sense" Joker said "But it's actually ironic really. And how did you know I went to flight academy?"

Spider-man gave the man a deadpan stare that he felt "Gee whiz, I don't know. Where do pilots go to learn how to fly a ship. Do you know, Joker? Is it tank academy? Or was it that N7 program I read about?"

"Ok , ok I get it" Joker said, throwing a hand up in defeat "Asshole answer for a stupid question, I know how it works"

Spider-man grinned

"Well, to put it simply I was actually quite serious back in flight academy" Joker said reminiscently "It was a name that I got stuck with. A flight instructor gave it to me cause I always had this serious, uptight look on my face that made me look like a I had a stick up my ass"

"So you admitted to it" Spider-man said in false shock "Joker this is a big step up. Getting that stick out of your ass has done wonders for you"

"Aw shut up and let me finish" Joker said, playfully punching spider-mans arm "So after she started calling me that, the whole academy soon caught on, and the name stuck with me ever since"

"You said you were always uptight" Spider-man noted "Something happen during your time at school?"

"Ha, thought you'd never ask" Joker said, a sense of pride now obvious "I worked my ass off in my time at the academy. At the end of my tenure, I had the highest scores amongst my graduating class. Guess who had the biggest shit eating grin on their face when he saw how everyone else lost to the guy who couldn't even run a quarter mile"

"Nice" Peter said, fist bumping with Joker "Man, wish my high school ended like that. I got bullied the whole way through by some hulking gorillas"

"Sounds pleasant"

"Oh you would not believe the locker sizes, Joker" Spider-man said over dramatically "My goodness, you could fit a Krogan in there"

"I find it hard to believe that a guy like yourself got bullied in high school" Joker said dryly

"Hey, you learn something new every day" Spider-man said shrugging, gaining a look of agreement on Jeff's face.

"What was that about not running a quarter mile?" Spider-man said "What you've got a leg problem or something?"

Joker stared at Spider-man "You are way to perceptive, you know that right?"

"I get lucky sometimes" Peter said modestly

"Well, since I already like you I might as well tell you" Joker said to himself mostly "I have this disease in my legs. Brittle-bones disease. It basically makes the inside of bones from the hip down hollow. If I over exert my legs or receive some kind of impact, kiss my bones goodbye"

"Yeesh" Spider-man cringed "That's insane. Still awesome that you're the best pilot right?"

"You know it" Joker said, when he saw they were now exiting the relay to Noveria(I have no idea what I said there)

"Attention all hands, we are now approaching Noveria" Joker said into the intercoms "Best get going, Spidey"

"You know it" Spider-man said, detaching himself from the web line. He walked out from the pilots room, heading down to the lower levels of the ship to get his equipment together.

He entered the lab and approached his small work stations with all his personal belongings he brought along for the ride.

Peter grabbed a handful of web cartridges he prepared earlier on, loading them into his belt and web shooters before sliding his mask on.

"Go time" Peter said

The Normandy was now entering Noveria's atmosphere.

"Approach control, this is the SSV Normandy" Joker announced "Requesting a vector and a Berth"

The Noveria Approach control responded "Normandy, your arrival was not scheduled. Our defense grid is armed and tracking you. State your business"

"Citadel business" Joker said as-a-matter-of-fact "We've got a council Spectre aboard"

The approach control knew they couldn't argue much after that

"Landing access is granted, Normandy"

However they weren't done there

"Be advised, we will be confirming identification on arrival. If confirmation cannot be established, your vessel will be impounded"

The Normandy landed

"What a fun bunch" Joker said sarcastically to Shepard "I think I'll take my next leave here"

Shepard simply smirked at joker, now making his way towards his waiting crew. He arrived to see everyone making last minute checkups on their weapons and gear.

"Is everyone set?"

"I guess" Spider-man said, shivering slightly

"You aren't seriously considering going out there like that?" Kaidan asked.

"Well this suit has some form of cold resistance after tampering with it with a friend of mine(Stark)" Peter said "But…"

"Spider-man" Shepard said sternly "Can you operate normally in this weather"

"Yes" Spider-man said straight away with no hesitation "I've fought crime in the cold winters before, I could handle this place"

"Then let's go" Shepard said, leading the group

"So what is Noveria?" Spider-man asked no one in particular

"You could say that it's a separately funded colony" Garrus said "This planet operates on its own set of rules, as long as it doesn't overstep its boundaries given by the Citadel"

"Hmph, I bet it's already done that more than they can keep track off" Ashley wryly commented

"Where do they even get all their money?" Peter asked

"Noveria gets funded from a variety of tech corporations" Liara answered this time "These corporations pay the multiple stations here on Noveria to develop new technology for their companies with no one watching over them"

"Huh, sounds like corruption candy land down here" Peter quipped as they rounded about a corner, now walking towards a group of guards waiting for them, guns out and all.

"That's far enough" The lead brunette said with some intimidation

"We're not here to cause problems" Shepard said throwing his hands up in a gesture of 'surrender'. Though Spider-man and several others noted the underlying steel tone.

"This is an unscheduled arrival" The guard said with aggression "I need your credentials"

Shepard on the other hand wasn't so intimidated

"You First" He shot back

"OH SNAP" Spider-man said dramatically, gaining a laugh out of Garrus and Wrex.

The brunette glared at the colorful individual in the bunch while her partner said angrily

"We're the law here. Show Some respect"

"I'm Captain Maeko Matsuo, Elanus Risk Control services"

"I'm A Spectre" Shepard said "My name is Shepard"

"A load of horse crap ma'am" Maeko's blond partner said with obvious disbelief

"Ah, I wouldn't say that if I were you" Garrus said wittingly, like and older sibling to a younger

The blond narrowed her eyes at the Turian, throwing him a look of disdain

"We will need to confirm that" Maeko said regardless "Also, I must advise you that firearms are not permitted on Noveria"

"Sergeant Stirling, secure their weapons" The captain ordered

It all happened in an instant, everyone had their guns pointed at each other, biotics flared. A second later, Spider-man instinctively shot out web strands and snatched away the guns from Stirling and the Turian on Maeko's right. the move stunned the two, giving spider-man the chance to easily to take the guns.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Spider-man said, tauntingly waving the guns in his hands "Wasn't this what you guys were supposed to do"

"We seriously gonna let these Pyjaks take our weapons Shepard?" Wrex grilled, keeping his pistol leveled at the now disarmed guards.

Before anything else could happen, someone was smart enough to intervene through the comms

"Captain Matsuo! Stand down" The newcomer ordered "We confirmed their identity. Spectres are authorized to carry weapons here, Captain"

A moment later Maeko conceded

"You may proceed, Spectre" The captain said neutrally, yet there was obvious spit in her tone "I hope the rest of your visit will be less confrontational. Parasini-San will meet you upstairs"

"Give us back our guns" Stirling said snappily

"Spider-man" Shepard said expectantly

"Ah, but these were supposed to be souvenirs" Spider-man whined playfully, casually tossing the guns back.

The Turian and human actually fumbled with their weapons, giving the vigilante blaring glares.

Spider-man just gave them a cheeky pose stating 'Nothing you could do about it'.

"Get out of here" Stirling growled

"Don't mind if we do" Shepard said now entering the built-in mountain compound with the crew right behind him.

Spider-man gave one last mocking wave before catching up to the others. They walked up some stairs and arrived at the front desk.

This time, the team was greeted much more cordially by the lady behind the counter. Her eyes did linger on the bizarre one of the group before addressing Shepard.

"I am Gianna Parasini, Assistant to administrator Anoleis" Gianna introduced herself "We apologize for the incident in the docking bay"

"I Appreciate the help" Shepard said earnestly "Though it could have gone better"

"I completely understand" Parasini stated "But you have to understand that the Captain was just doing her job. One of my duties, on the other hand, is the orientation of new arrivals. Do you have any questions?"

"Pretty heavy security for such a small port" Shepard noted

"The Executive Board does everything in its power to protect the privacy of our client corporations"

"WOW" Spider-man couldn't help himself "Talk about Déjà-vu"

"Spider-man?" Liara gave him a questioning look

"Sorry" Spider-man said quickly "I'll explain later"

Parasini seemed to now gaze intently at the brightly dressed superhero

"Now I recognize you" Parasini said with realization "I have to say, I never would have imagined that I would meet the legendary Spider-man"

Spider-man actually blushed, scratching his sheepishly

"Legendary?" Peter said bashfully "Aw shucks I haven't even done much"

"Ugh" Ashley rolled her eyes "Can we please focus on the mission"

"She's right" Shepard agreed "Even if there are private corporations here hiding information, I can't let that impede our investigation"

"Tread lightly" Gianna warned "The board can bury in litigation. You'd need an Asari lawyer to the case through"

"Has anyone unusual passed here recently?" Shepard asked

"Unusual?" Gianna briefly pondered "An Asari Matriarch passed through a few days ago. Lady Benezia"

At that, Liara's eyes widened and she began to tremble slightly

"She's here?" Liara murmured

Shepard wanted to see to Liara but thankfully Spider-man placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Giving Peter an appreciative nod, Shepard turned back to Gianna.

"Can I speak with her?"

"Benezia left for the peak 15 research complex days ago" Parasini informed "To the best of my knowledge, she's still there"

"Could you tell me how to get there?"

"You'll need to ask administrator Anoleis for clearance to leave this port" Gianna explained

"Where can we find the administrator?" Liara asked this time

"His office is on the main level" Gianna said "Left at the top of the elevator"

"Understood" Shepard said. He asked politely "Can we go now?"

Gianna reciprocated "Of course. If you need any help, you can ask me at the administrator's office"

Parasini turned and left, leaving the team.

"She's here" Liara's voice was shaky "I can't believe it"

"I know" Liara now spoke to Shepard "You have a lot of questions for me Shepard right now"

"No" Shepard interrupted "You're a part of the team Liara. I trust you just like I trust everyone on the team. Even if I don't know everything about this team, you all willingly asked and chose to come along for this mission"

The group actually felt more motivated by these simple words.

'Yup" Peter thought fondly 'Just like Captain America'

"Thank you Shepard" Liara said earnestly "That means a great deal to me"

"Alright people, let's keep moving"

Everyone continued down a staircase and rounded about on an elevator. They all piled in with Spider-man sticking to the ceiling for space for the others.

"Welcome to Port Hanshan" A VI said in the elevator "The Galaxy's most respected site for independent scientific research and development"

"Huh, generic much?" Garrus said, glancing up at Peter who nodded in agreement

"For your own safety, and to protect the privacy of others, you are required to obey any directions given by our security personnel. If you have questions or concerns, our friendly administrative staff is always available. Thank you, and enjoy your stay"

"Friendly?" Wrex 'Hmphed' "Yeah, real friendly"

"So Shepard, What's the first step?" Ashley asked

"This administrator is obviously the head honcho of this facility" Shepard said intelligently "I'll see what I can scrounge out from him. Liara, Kaidan, you two are with me. The rest of you, fan out and see what else you could find out about this place. Don't want any screwballs catching wind of our op here. There could some Lackeys that report to Saren here"

"Yes Sir" Was what everyone said

"OH and Tali, Ashley" Shepard called back "Keep an eye on Wrex, Garrus and Peter. Especially Peter"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peter whined

Shepard just grinned, while Ashley tugged and began pulling away Spider-man by the arm.

Ashley, Tali, Wrex, Garrus and Peter all piled into the slow as hell elevator once more, going up this time in a more populated area.

"So we go from tracking Saren, to tracking Benezia and then we arrive at a bar" Garrus said

"Seems about right" Peter said, shrugging casually

"You say things like that a lot" Tali said to the arachnid hero "Why exactly? Do you always expect something odd"

"It's all a matter of perspective Tali" Spider-man explained 'I've lived a weird life and I have learned to take the odd twist and turns in stride. Trust me when I say this, you are all gonna see some weird shit in the future if you keep hanging out with me"

"Is it wrong to say that I want to see this strangeness" Tali said

"Nah, everyone wants to see odd new things" Peter said "Though you might not like what you find sometimes"

"Excuse me" a feminine voice said as they came out from the hallway.

The group looked to their left as an Asari came up to speak with them. More specifically, Spider-man.

"May I ask a bit of your time" She said slowly

"Uh" Spider-man was unsure of what to do hear. He looked to his teammates who just gave him the look of 'We don't know what to do either'.

"Sure?" Spider-man said uneasily "Uh, Who are you?"

"My name is Mallene Calis" The Asari said kindly "The Male Human at the hotel bar. He is a sales rep for Binary Helix. His name is Rafael Vargas. I need you to speak with him"

"…"

"What?" Spider-man uttered "Wait, why are you even asking me? I'm a complete stranger Do you even know who I am?"

"Yes, you are very strange" The Asari, twisting the words "And on your contrary, you are quite well known here, dull stone. As a matter of fact your name and actions are becoming quite famous, Spider-man"

Spider-man just stared, dumbfounded. The rest of the group was equally surprised.

"How is he famous exactly?" Ashley asked, pointing to him

"I keep myself up to date on news worthy subjects" Calis said "This entire facility does as a matter of fact. For the past several months, Spider-man has made quite the impact on the Citadel. That makes you ideal for my job since you are becoming a known quantity. Or so Vargas will think. Since the news projects you as a vigilante, he might think you are here to investigate his companies dirty laundry considering you are also accompanied by a C-sec officer"

"What the Hell" Peter said "What don't you know? And first of all I know nothing of this, what'd you call it? Binary Helix? What would I even say to this Vargas guy anyway? And second of all, why would a random guy talk to any guy in tight red and blue spandex?"

"Well allow me to explain my position here" Calis said evenly "I represent the Aramali city council on Thessia. Our town is known for its biotic amp crafters"

"Then why are you interested in Helix?" Ashley spoke up "I heard they do Genetics work"

"Much of BH's work relates to biotics. There are rumors that the Noveria branch has flown in Asari biotics. Powerful ones. Commandos to be specific. We want to assess any potential risk to Asari copyrights"

"Wait, what?" Spider-man was now thoroughly confused "Ok I'm completely lost here now. What's my role in all this?"

"I wish for you to be a distraction" Calis said "Speak with him, barter him. I will give you a device that will crack into his personal wireless network. It will upload a variety of monitoring viruses. They will infiltrate Binary Helix when he logs onto their intranet"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa" Garrus said, now serious "This is sounding extremely illegal now. I may not agree with a lot of things the law has done but my job is to still enforce"

"Yeah, and I for one am not really in the mood here to be involved with some kind of 'legal issues' over copyright crap" Ashley remarked

"Not worth my time" Wrex grunted

"And I'd rather myself not get involved" Tali said, adding in her two cents

Spider-man finished up "I guess you see where we stand"

"Very well, I shall be on my way" Calis said coolly, leaving the five

Once she was out of ear shot, Spider-man spoke up

"Geez, we've only been here for half an hour and already, jerk guards, bureaucrats and corrupt competition"

"Welcome to Noveria" Said a dry voice

The group turned to see Shepard, Liara and Kaidan had rejoined them.

"Commander" Ashley greeted

"So what'd you find Shepard?" Wrex inquired "Anything to shoot at, I hope"

"Anoleis isn't in his office" Shepard answered "So we'll have to find another way to get to peak 15. You guys seem a bit….frazzled?"

"Just some Asari hotshot trying pawn off her dirty work on us" Ashley grumbled "Well, more specifically Spider-man"

"Tell me about it later" Shepard said, already walking "We've still got a lot of work to do"

"You all seem stressed out" A Turian sitting alone at a table commented "Take a seat, drink, take a break from your worries"

"That's actually sounding pretty good right about now" Wrex stated "Excuse me"

"I could use one as well right about now" Ashley agreed

"Same here" Kaidan said. Garrus wordlessly joined them leaving Peter, Liara, Tali and Shepard with the Turian.

"You have a very unusual crew" The Turian wryly stated

"That's…an understatement" Tali said

"So who might you be, stranger?" Shepard finally asked

"Lorik Qui'in" The Turian said "For the moment, I am the manager of the synthetics insight office"

"For the moment?" Shepard noted

"Mr. Anoleis closed my office" Lorik said bitterly "He claims to be investigating reports of my corruption. The administrator is an interesting man. He has become quite wealthy since he took direct control of rents"

"Where have I seen this before" Spider-man murmured, thinking of the organized crime back in Manhattan

"I'm sensing there's an obvious connection there" Shepard said

"Indeed" Lorik said tersely "I acquired evidence of Anoleis' actions. His hired goons are ransacking my office to find it"

'Yup, just like the kingpin' Spider-man compared in his thoughts

"I suspect your goal lies outside this port" Lorik keenly pointed out "Mr. Anoleis would be disinclined to let you wander"

"We do need to get into the garage, Shepard" Liara said to the commander

"If you recover the evidence from my office, I will give you my garage pass, as well as a sum of credits"

"How'd you get a pass?" Spider-man inquired

"I am a manager" Lorik explained "Most executives on Noveria are free to come and go as they will"

"You have a plan?' Shepard asked

"I do" Lorik said, a bit enigmatically "However there is one other-What is that charming human expression? 'Fly in the lotion?' Violence against Mr. Anoleis' thugs may be necessary. He has members of Hanshan's security team searching my offices. He's paying them under the table. Ms. Matsuo, the head of security, is unaware of the outside employment"

"So they're crooks" Shepard said with disdain "Alright, I'll focus on getting your evidence. Though I won't make any promises on avoiding a confrontation with these guys"

"When we're done here, I gotta tell you a similar story Shepard' Spider-man said jokingly "Trust me, you're gonna love it"

"Glad to know you're doing this" Lorik said, handing something to Shepard "Here is my pass that'll get you into our offices. It will activate the elevator. You can find the evidence on my office computer. This OSD contains an encryption key to access it. Slide it into the drive and it will auto execute"

Lorik added one last bit "Oh and do try to keep the bloodstains off the carpet, would you?"

"So Shepard" Spider-man said, jumping from foot to foot "We gonna bust some corrupt politics"

"I am" Shepard said "As well as Liara, Ashley and Wrex. You on the other hand are staying down here"

"AW" Spider-man playfully deflated "Why?"

"I don't want to attract to much attention for the moment" Shepard dryly stated "Especially with someone wandering around with a bright red and blue jump suit"

"What do you have against the suit?"

"Nothing" Shepard chuckled "It's just when you're travelling with a crew composed of three humans, one vigilante, a Quarian, A Turian, a Krogan and an Asari, it's bound to attract some form of unwanted attention"

Spider-man sighed in defeat "I guess"

Shepard gave the web head a friendly smirk, before calling over Wrex and Ashley, departing to Loriks office.

"Come on Peter, cheer up" Tali said, patting Peter on his shoulder "I'll treat to some drinks"

"Ah thanks Tali" Spider-man "Never really had the chance to drink with friends before"

The duo walked over to the bar and saw Kaidan and Garrus idly chatting, drinks in hand.

"I mean, I thought I had him, but turns out he was just faking it" Garrus said, taking a sip of his drink

"That reminds of that one time I had to take out these thugs in the terminus system" Kaidan recalled

"Hey guys" Peter said, getting the attention of the two

"So you guys got left behind" Garrus, stating the obvious

"Shepard had his reason, more or less" Tali said with a shrug

"Well we appreciate the company" Kaidan said honestly "Come on Spidey, let's test your limit"

Spider-man let out a dark chuckle "Oh man you are not gonna like it"

The four sat down and began simply talking about random subjects. Their likes, what they eat, what they like to do in their spare time before they joined the Normandy.

"I do remember this one guy that got away" Garrus said reminiscently

"There's always a guy that gets away, Garrus" Spider-man said, his mask up to his nose at the moment "For you at least. For me…. I've lost count"

"So who is this guy that got away?" Tali asked curiously

"His name is Saleon" Garrus said with a bit of a slur

"Sounds like a real stand up guy" Kaidan joked

"Oh you have no idea" Garrus said

"Hey lady"

Tali blinked and looked to the side opposite to her comrades. While the trio talked, Tali was distracted by a blond human male who caught her attention.

"Hey there pretty lady" The blond said smoothly "What's a beauty like you doing on a cold wasteland like Noveria?"

Tali actually blushed a bit "Uh, excuse me?"

"Oh, my apologies" The blond said quickly "Names Eddie Brock"

"Tali'Zorah" The Quarian said meekly

"Tali" Eddie said, intentionally rolling the name off his tongue "Beautiful name for a beautiful lady"

"Oh" Now Tali was extremely flustered. No one had ever said anything like that to her, ever before.

"Thank you" Tali said weakly

"I should be thanking whatever divine power is out there for allowing me to meet such a catch such as yourself" Eddie Brock said with a handsome grin

Tali was now beginning to feel her cheeks heat up to the point of steam blowing out of her ears.

_Meanwhile, right next to Tali_

"I do remember this one con artists we busted a month ago" Spider-man said fondly

"Con artist?" Kaidan leaned in with intrigue

"Yeah, ever seen that movie, the Wolf of Wall street?" Peter said with fondness

"Ha, yeah I love that movie" Kaidan laughed

"When Peter showed it to me, I understood why he kept referencing the film" Garrus said "This guy thought he could get away with stealing other people' money by selling them fake stocks and merchandise and he kept everything to himself"

"Yeah we busted him in just a few days" Peter said with a surge of accomplishment "Turns out he wasn't as smart as Jordan"

"Huh" Kaidan chugged down the rest of his beer, finishing with a nice 'ah' "So what happened to him afterward?"

"Well, Garrus brought him in" Peter said, playing around with his bottle "Then I heard be bribed his way out of prison somehow or something like that and made his way off the Citadel"

"Ticked me off really" Garrus gritted out "But then again he wasn't anyone serious like Saleon. Swindling money isn't uncommon"

"What was this guy's name?" Kaidan asked

"His name was…"

Was all Peter said until he saw the blond guy making advances on Tali. His mind went a bit on overdrive to see if that face was familiar.

"Peter?" Garrus said, when he looked to where Peter was staring,

Soon his expression changed

"Uh…Guys?" Kaidan was a bit concerned with the changed demeanor of the two of the most laid back dudes he'd met.

"TALI GET AWAY FROM HIM" Spider-man said aloud, pulling his mask down

"Wha?"

"AH Shit" Eddie Brock exclaimed "What are you two assholes doing here?"

"Now that is an interesting question" Garrus said, slowly getting up out of his seat "We're here on an important mission. Tell us Brock, what brings you to Noveria?"

"Garrus, Peter" Tali glanced back and forth between the two on her sides glaring at the blond "What is going on here? Do you know him?"

"Oh yeah we do" Spider-man said light heartedly "Eddie is an old friend of ours from t he Citadel"

"The best kind of old friend for any C-sec officer or vigilante" Garrus added "A criminal"

"What?"

"This punk's a con artist" Garrus revealed getting a growl out of Brock which was silenced by the looks he received from both Garrus and Peter.

"Wait a second" Kaidan came up from behind, his face dawning with realization "This is the guy you busted back on the Citadel, isn't it?"

"Busted?!" Now Tali was alarmed

"Yeah Tali, this guy is just a common criminal" Spider-man said

"Hey, criminal is such an ugly word" Eddie said, pressing a button on his bracelet behind his back "I see myself as a business man"

"That swindles money off everyday people and sells them bullshit" Garrus retorted "Sure that's practically every company out there, but at least they're doing it legally"

"You Boshtet" Tali said now enraged

"Easy Tali" Peter placed a hand on her shoulder to hold her back "Don't kill him just yet"

His Spider sense blared.

He shot two web lines, the lines connecting to Kaidan and Garrus's chests. He tugged them down and grabbed Tali close, back flipping way as bullets sailed in between the two on the floor and the two in the air.

Spider-man landed gracefully, helping Tali remain standing as she was now blushing like crazy while trying to hold in her lunch.

"Get them" Eddie shouted while beginning to flee.

People began to scatter in fear as the hired thugs Eddie called upon opened fir upon Spider-man's group. Kaidan instinctively threw a table to its side for make shift cover for him and Garrus. Peter did the same for himself and Tali.

"Who the hell are these guys?!" Kaidan shouted over the gunfire.

"Obviously Eddie Brocks lackeys" Garrus answered, standing up for a quick headshot before ducking down again.

"So what, this guy is like an old enemy of yours" Tali said, leaning out from the tables side to fire at the crooks

"More like an old annoyance" Spider-man said, getting ready to jump "Excuse me"

Spider-man leapt over the table and twirled in the air, bending his body and limbs to avoid the gunfire.

'Alright, five guys left' Peter quickly analyzed

He shot a web at one of the men, puling himself right into the guy. Peter landed with his feet on the man's chest, bringing him down hard onto the floor. He wasted no time, jumping back up again to do a spilt kick to the two men to his sides, knocking them out as well.

"Shit, shoot that son of a bitch" One of the last remaining two shouted

"Now that's just rude" Spider-man quipped "My mother was a lovely person"

Spider-man did a matrix like dodge

"Woo, Neo style" Spider-man joked, using his web shooters to pull the duo in and secure them quickly.

"What is going on here?!" A female voice demanded

Captain Matsuo arrived on the scene along with several other ERC guards.

"Hey there Cap" Peter greeted casually, hefting up the five captured thugs and tossed them towards her feet

"Five troublemakers on the house" Spider-man said like the owner of a restaurant to some good friends he knows

"What?" Matsuo was completely confused

"These thugs attacked us" Garrus spoke up, coming out from his cover along with Kaidan and Tali.

"Some Blond human Boshtet sicked them on us" Tali said with disdain, going up to kick one of tied men right in the ass, getting grunt of pain out of the man.

"These thugs attacked you?" Matsuo seemed skeptical

"It's true" said a familiar voice

Everyone turned to see Lorik sitting at his table, completely unaffected by the brief firefight that just occurred.

"Were you just sitting there the whole time?' Kaidan asked incredulously

"You have a witness" Lorik pointed out "Captain Matsuo, I saw those men engage these four unannounced and they caught them completely unaware. When the skirmish occurred, a blond human male fled the scene"

Matsuo stared at the Turian intently to see any signs of treachery and saw none.

"Alright" Matsuo relented "Cuff 'em and take them away"

"Ma'am" A Turian said "This substance won't come off"

"Oh yeah" Peter spoke up "My webbing will last an hour or so until it dissolves. More than enough time to take these guys away"

Matsuo, surprisingly, gave the web head a slight appreciative look.

"Let's go people" Matsuo said. The captain and her ERC guards left the area.

"Thanks" Kaidan said to the Turian

"Couldn't allow a misunderstanding to occur" Lorik said truthfully "Already had that happened to me"

"Then you might be able to help us" Said yet another familiar voice

"Commander" Garrus greeted

Shepard directed his attention to Tali instead "What happened Tali? I thought you had the situation with these three under control"

"It wasn't their fault commander" Tali said "Just a Boshtet deciding to screw with us"

Shepard arched an eyebrow "I'll take your word for it"

"Looks like we all got our fair share of action" Wrex said, grinning

"You know it big man" Spider-man said boastfully, bumping fists with the Krogan

"Lorik" Shepard tuned out the conversation amongst his crew to speak with the Turian

"Always a pleasure, Spectre" Lorik greeted cordially "Any news on that matter I asked you to look into?"

"I finished the job" Shepard responded "But an internal affair investigator contacted me. She wants you to testify against Anoleis"

"Whoa, Internal Affair investigator?" Garrus' interest, as well Pete's, Kaidan's and Tali's was peaked

"I'll explain" Ashley said taking the four aside so Shepard could speak with Lorik undisturbed

"So Ashley" Kaidan spoke first "What did you guys discover?"

"Turns out Anoleis is just another corrupt businessman"

"Knew there was someone like that here" Spider-man said, a sense of accomplishment evident

"I thought that was how things were done here on Noveria" Tali said

"Nope" Ashley said shaking, her head "Self interest is allowed so long as it doesn't interfere with attracting other customers so there could be more profit all around"

"I heard Shepard say he wants Lorik to testify against this crook" Garrus said

"Yes, it will give a larger scope to the whole thing and bring down Anoleis for good" Ashley said

"Sounds like Shepards helping a lot of people by doing that" Kaidan said

"That's what I said" Ashley said

"So what?" Spider-man said, trying to piece something in his mind "We do this and we get a garage pass to continue the mission?"

"Exactly" Shepard entered the conversation "We've got Lorik's cooperation. Now I just need to speak with Parasini and we get our garage pass"

"Wait, what? The woman from the front desk? She's the investigator? Wow, she really knows how to seem unassuming" Peter said in befuddlement and amazement

"Come on, we're going to tell her the good news" Shepard said "Then we head off to Peak 15"

"Right away Captain" Spider-man said in an over dramatic pose

"Come on" Shepard said to the others "We can't waste any more time"

The Normandy crew quickly departed the area, going from the elevator all the way to Parasnini's office.

The moment they entered, the investigator went right to business.

"Spectre" Parasini said in complete seriousness "Have you given any more consideration to my offer?"

"It took some persuasion, but Qui'in has agreed to testify" Shepard confirmed

Parasini sighed in relief "That's a world of stress off my back. I'll take the evidence for safe transport"

Shepard handed the evidence over to Parasini.

"Huh" Parasini said with intrigue "I didn't think you'd help me. Being a Spectre and all. I guess some of you can be all right"

"It's a common misconception" Spider-man said nonchalantly, elbow resting on Shepards shoulder "Heroes tend to get the bad rep, even after all the good they do"

"I guess being a smartass is a common trait as well"

"Doesn't this help you?" Shepard said, not offended but curios "You don't seem particularly happy"

"I'm ecstatic right now" Parasini said truthfully "But right now, I just feel like a long day of work is ending"

"I think we can all relate and respect that" Peter said throwing her a thumbs up. Everyone nodded in agreement and Parasini sent them an appreciative look.

"Thank you all for today" Parasini said, grateful and all "While you were working on Qui'in, I got you a garage pass. Be Careful up there"

"Thanks" Shepard said

"Don't mention it" Parasini said "Now if you will all excuse me, I have an arrest to make. Wish I had time to change into something easy to move in. I hate skirts"

_Ten seconds later_

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE"

"Wow, this is just like home" Spider-man joked, rubbing a gloved pinkie over his masked ear "The criminal tough guys moan over the fact that they got caught"

"They always do Spidey" Garrus remarked, smirking as Anoleis was taken away "Gotta admit, feels good to bust a crime lord up"

"Get used to it" Spider-man said, nudging his friend "I could use a sidekick when it comes to these kind of things"

"Sidekick?" Garrus laughed mockingly "I believe you should be referring to yourself"

"Eh, I'm a self-made MAN. One hundred percent macho heroic persona and all"

"Hmph, that's debatable" Wrex said with a snigger

"Oh I don't need from you Crocodile Dundee"

"Seriously?" Kaidan now had his own taunting grin "That's the best you could come up with?"

"Hey it's a classic" Spider-man argued

"Can't argue with that" Shepard agreed "Still, you could think of better material"

"Hey, we've only known each other for a few weeks" Spider-man argued playfully "Give it another year or so, then criticize my work"

"To late for that bug boy" Ashley quipped

"Oh and that's another thing"

"Aren't Spider's a type of arachnid?" Liara said innocently

"Liara" It was Tali who said this "You have a lot to learn on humiliating your friends and teammates"

"What she said" Ashley said whole heartedly

"Alright team" Shepard said, smirking at the light hearted atmosphere "We can wail on Spider-man on the way to Peak 15"

_Ten minutes later_

"Can we please" Spider-man bashed a Geth head in "PLEASE have at least one hour where we're not getting shot at by our enemies. Like come on"

"I have to agree with Peter on this one" Kaidan said throwing a Biotic warp at several Geth "The consistency is starting to get annoying"

"We have to deal with these kinds of things Lieutenant" Shepard shouted over the commotion "Spider-man, take out those destroyers"

"AYE AYE" Spider-man said, swinging full force into a cluster of destroyers

"Leave some for me, Web-head" Wrex yelled, running right at the group as well

"Hey I'll take all the help I can get" Peter said smashing two Geth together into smithereens

Wrex used a biotic singularity to get a clear shot at the destroyer he caught.

"Man, I wish I had Biotics" Spider-man said, landing beside the Krogan

"You wish you had this?" Wrex said with disbelief "You can destroy a Geth armature with just a kick, and you want Biotics?"

Spider-man paused "Yeah but I'm a Star Wars fan. It'll be just like having the force"

"Try not to argue with him to much Wrex" Garrus said sagely "He'll have a counter argument for almost anything you have to say"

"For once Turian, I find myself agreeing with you"

**So yet another abrupt ending, Why? Cause I felt it would be appropriate.**

**Anyway this chapter came out 12/30/14 so that means new years is the day after so Happy new year's everybody, hope ya'll had a good holiday and year overall. **

**And for those of you reading this a year after that and a year after that and a year after that, the same goes out to you as well.**

**I have some CRAZY plans coming up for this crossover. It will still follow the basis of the Mass Effect saga but there will be changes here and there as well as some twists along the way. **

**You've seen Eddie Brock be introduced and as you can tell, Spider-man has never met an Eddie Brock in his universe….so yeah, that's all there is say. **

**And I will get one thing out of the way first.**

**When you compare the length of Mass Effect 1 to 2 & 3, Mass Effect 1 is relatively short in comparison. I am not doing any of the side missions save for Tali's, Wrex's, Garrus's and my own Spider-man side-mission. So don't be surprised if the first story of Mass Effect one feels rushed cause it's not. It's just gonna be shorter compared to others. Hell you can cover Garrus's side mission in literally five minutes. Trust me I've done it and seen it happen with others before.**

…**.I think that's all for now. Yeah I said everything I needed to say for this time**

**Rate Read and Review and as always, Have nice Day**


End file.
